MY OWN VERSION OF THE DG SERIES 4
by matthewseed740
Summary: Lily and Liam who have recently got married to one another are now running away from the law together along with their friends Tracy and Matthew. They run away to a game reserve in Africa called Leopards Den together where they join the English Trevanion family in their adventures for awhile.
1. Chapter 1

The Dumping Ground series four episode one

Introduction

Lily Kettle married Liam O'Donovan, but they both got into a hell of a lot of trouble with the police, because they got married at such a young age, and they both got arrested because they got married! Matthew Seed and Tracy Beaker broke the two newlyweds out of prison, and they have both now gone on the run with them! Tee Taylor has now decided not to marry Frank Matthews' but she's still pregnant with his baby, but Tee's decided that when it's born she's going to put the baby up for adoption.

Chapter one

Lily O'Donovan is now pregnant with Liam O'Donovan's baby, and the baby is now ready to be born. Lily has been pregnant for six months already. Lily knows that she can't have her baby now, because she's now on the run to South Africa with Tracy Beaker, Matthew Seed and her husband (Liam). All four companions are now all sitting on an airplane together. The airplane is now flying them all to South Africa. Beaker is sat next to Seed on the plane.

"We're going to lose our jobs for this!" She informs him.

Mrs O'Donovan hears Beaker informing Seed about this and she rounds on her.

"You shouldn't have lost your job for me!" Lily snaps at Tracy in an angry smile.

Beaker then gives O'Donovan a smile in response to her sharp words.

"You're still like a sister to me I would do anything for you!" She promises her.

Lily then lets out a terrifying scream. Liam immediately places his arm around her to calm her down.

"Love what's wrong?" Mr O'Donovan questions his wife.

Lily then looks at Liam painfully and directly in the eyes in response to his question.

"I'm having contractions, I'm going into labour!" Mrs O'Donovan informs Mr O'Donovan.

Liam quickly looks at Tracy for some sort of support.

"We're on a plane!" Matthew reminds his companions in a terrified tone.

Lily then shakes her head in disbelief.

"Oh this is so not happening!" Lily moans out in a tone of agony.

She then lets out another great big scream. The plane continues to fly, but Lily is now causing attention to herself. Other passengers on the plane are now staring directly at her. Tracy then stands up on her seat on the plane facing all the passengers and all the workers on the plane.

"Is there someone with medical history on this plane?" Beaker questions everyone on the plane.

No one steps forward.

"Please if you have helped someone give birth before and you step forward now then you could just save two lives!" Tracy continues to inform everyone on the plane.

Liam looks at Matthew for support.

"What can I do?" He questions him.

Matthew then shakes his head at Liam in response to his question.

"We can't do anything we need a Doctor," Seed responds to O'Donovan.

Suddenly a little blue box appears on the plane and a man steps out of it with a woman by his side. The man looks at Matthew directly in the eyes.

"Did you just call for a Doctor?" He questions him.

Matthew then nods his head in response to the mysterious man's question.

"Yes you're the Doctor!" Seed says in shock to the unknown man.

The Doctor then nods his head in response to Matthew's question, and he shakes hands with him.

"Yes I am and you my boy are in need of some help," The Doctor reminds his new mate.

The Doctor's companion then turns to face him.

"Or rather his friend is in need of some help," she corrects him.

The Doctor then looks directly at Lily.

"It's alright my love the good lord's with you now," he promises her.

Matthew has unanswered questions which he must ask the Doctor, but first he must allow him to help Lily give birth. The Doctor then turns to face Liam.

"When's the baby due?" He questions him.

Liam then looks back at the Doctor in response to his question.

"Not for another three and a half weeks," he informs him.

The Doctor then gives Liam a little smile.

"Well it's coming now," he tells him.

Lily then lets out another massive scream. The Doctor then gives Lily a little smile, but she doesn't give him one in return, because she's in too much agony.

"Listen sweet heart I want you to squeeze as hard as you can onto your husband's hand," Matthew tells Lily.

Lily then grabs Liam's hand and she squeezes onto it as hard as she can. Both Liam and Lily are now in agony. The Doctor now examines Lily's body with his hands. Mrs O'Donovan is still sat on her passenger seat. The Doctor then turns to face Liam once more.

"This is a really tight space for her to give birth we need to carry her onto the floor," he informs him.

The Doctor and Liam then carry Lily off her seat together and they place her gently down on the floor. Lily then gives birth to her baby with help from the mysterious Doctor.

Chapter two

Lily O'Donovan is now holding her new born baby girl (Rosie O'Donovan) gently in her arms. After the birth of the baby the Doctor and his companion returned to their blue box, and they vanished with it. Liam O'Donovan looks at Matthew Seed.

"I'm now a father," he informs him in a tone of excitement.

Matthew then places his arm gently around Liam.

"Yes you are," he promises him.

Lily then looks at Liam excitedly in the eyes.

"We're now parents," she informs him in a tone of excitement.

Matthew then turns to face Tracy.

"Are you ok?" He questions her.

Tracy gives Matthew a little smile in response to his question.

"I just got so worried when Lily was in so much pain like that," she informs him in response to his question.

Matthew then pulls Tracy into a loving hug to comfort her.

"Listen to me Lily's alright now, and we need to discuss where we're going to go once we get to South Africa," he informs her.

Tracy then turns to face Matthew.

"I think we should all hide out in a cave," she suggests to him.

Matthew shakes his head in response to Tracy's suggestion.

"A new born baby can't survive long in a cave," he tells her in response to her suggestion.

Tracy looks at Matthew.

"We could try getting a place in South Africa," she tells him.

Matthew then shakes his head in response to Tracy's words.

"That would be impossible I don't even have any African money with me at the moment," he says to her in response to her words.

Tracy shakes her head shockingly at Matthew.

"I honestly don't know where we're going to go when we get to South Africa!" She confesses to him in a tone of shock.

Lily has overheard their conversation, and she smiles up at them both.

"Well wherever we go we'll all be together," Lily promises both Matthew and Tracy in a tone of happiness.

The man sitting a few seats behind them has also listened to their conversation, and he steps forward to face Matthew.

"I know where you can all go a family game reserve known as Leopard's Den," the man informs Seed.

This man is known as Evan Adams, and he's the stepson of the man who owns the reserve (Danny Trevanion). Matthew gives Evan an angry look.

"It's wrong to ease drop on other people's conversations!" He snaps angrily at him.

Tracy then rounds angrily on Matthew.

"We're lucky he did listen into our conversation, because now he's offering us a place to live," she tells him in a tone of anger.

Tracy's angry by the way Matthew's just treated Evan. Tracy then gives Evan a happy smile.

"Thank you very much kind sir we'd all love to come to your family game reserve," she says to him in a tone of happiness.

Chapter three

Johnny Taylor finds Tee Taylor sitting in the sitting room at Elmtree house. Johnny gives his sister a little happy smile as he takes a seat down on the sofa beside her.

"You alright? Listen Tee when are you going to tell me where you were when you went missing?" Johnny questions his little sister.

Tee then shakes her head at her older brother.

"I don't remember where I was," she tells him in a truthful tone.

Elektra Perkins' then makes her way into the sitting room and she faces her boyfriend Johnny Taylor there.

"Johnny we need to talk," Perkins' informs Taylor.

Johnny then points to the other sofa in the room.

"Then take a seat," he tells Elektra.

Perkins' then looks across the room at Tee.

"I'd like to talk to your brother in private!" She informs him.

Tee then pulls a face at Elektra.

"Then go somewhere else I was here first!" She complains to her.

Johnny then grabs Tee roughly by the arm and he pulls her off the sofa. A brother's love can change many times in the space of just a few minutes.

"Leave!" Johnny commands Tee in a harsh tone.

Miss Taylor then quickly leaves the sitting room in response to her brother's command. Elektra then looks at Johnny lovingly in the eyes.

"Will you marry me?" She questions him when she realises that they are indeed completely alone.

Johnny now seems to be completely lost for words. There's a long everlasting moment of silence.

"You saw what happened to Lily and Liam," Johnny chooses to remind Elektra after a while.

Perkins' then gives Taylor a little smile.

"Lily's a lot younger than us and Liam was wrong to get her pregnant at such a young age," she also reminds him.

Johnny's troubled.

"Do I have to make up my decision immediately?" He questions Elektra.

Perkins' then shrugs her shoulders in response to Taylor's question.

"I was expecting you just to say yes," she informs him.

Johnny then shakes his head at his girl.

"It's not that easy, I love you, but I just don't know if I can marry you," he tells her.

Elektra then looks at Johnny directly in the eyes.

"We're both sixteen we'll be allowed to marry one another!" She informs him in a reminding tone.

Johnny seems to be completely lost for words, what shall he say?

"YES!" Taylor cries out after a while.

He hopes that people in other rooms would just believe that he's playing on a computer game. Johnny looks directly at Elektra.

"I'd love to marry you!" He informs her.

Elektra looks at Johnny directly in the eyes.

"Then marry me now!" She demands him.

There's a long moment of silence.

"Then marry me right now," Elektra begs Johnny in a loving tone.

Johnny then shakes his head at his girl.

"I can't marry you immediately," he tells her in a tone of refusement.

Elektra looks at Johnny directly in the eyes.

"I love you," she informs him.

There's another long moment of silence.

"I want to spend the rest of my days with you," Elektra declares to Johnny.

Taylor then stares lost for words at Perkins'.

"I love you to, believe me I want to spend the rest of my days with you to, but I just can't marry you right now," he says to her.

Johnny then realises that he needs someone, for all he knows Tee may have already married Frank. Surprisingly Johnny then changes his mind.

"I'd love to marry you now," he informs Elektra.

Chapter four

Johnny Taylor stands directly facing Elektra Perkins' in the town hall of Newcastle. A man is stood facing them; this is the man who's going to say their wedding. Johnny is dressed in a dark black suit with a black bow tie. Elektra's in a lovely cream silk dress. The man clears his throat.

"No I just have to ask before I begin, if there's anyone who has any reason why these two cannot be together to step forward now?" He says.

There's no one present in the room apart from Johnny, Elektra and the man, but suddenly Tee Taylor appears out of nowhere in the room.

"Stop this wedding now!" Tee commands the man.

She then turns to face her brother.

"Look I haven't come to stop your wedding from taking place but I would like to be a part of it!" Tee informs Johnny.

Miss Taylor then turns to face Miss Perkins'.

"From this day and ever more my brother shall live in your protection," she tells her.

Elektra then looks at Tee.

"Johnny will always be safe in my care!" She promises her.

Tee then turns back to face the man.

"You have my permission to continue with this ceremony," she tells him.

The man then clears his throat once more.

"Will you Johnny Taylor take this lady Elektra Perkins to be your lawful wife?" The man questions the young lad.

Johnny then nods his head in response to the question.

"Yes with all my heart and power I will protect this girl until the end of my days," he says in response to the question.

Elektra then looks at the man.

"You needn't ask me Charles you know I'd love to marry this guy," she tells him.

Charles then turns to face Johnny once more.

"You may now kiss the bride," he says to him.

Johnny then grabs Elektra and he shares a loving kiss with her.

"We can now be together internally," Mr Taylor tells Mrs Taylor his new wife.

Chapter five

Mike Milligan is down at the police station talking to some police men about the runaway prisoner's that used to be in his care.

"Well once they appear I'm going to arrest both Tracy and Matthew," the inspector informs Milligan.

Mike then shakes his head at the officer.

"No I'm not going to let you arrest two members of my staff," he argues with him.

The officer's troubled.

"Well would you rather I arrested you Mr Milligan?" He questions him.

Mike shakes his head at the inspector.

"No but I only ask that you arrest Matthew and spare Tracy," he begs him.

The officer then looks at Mike.

"I will take that into consideration but I suggest to you that they both lose their jobs," he promises him in a suggesting tone.

Mike then looks back at the inspector.

"Thank you for your time and consideration and I promise that I will help you and your fellow officer's find all four of them." He promises him.

Chapter six

"I'm really sorry for the part Tracy has played in all of it I really thought that I had changed her over the years, clearly I was mistaken," Cam Lawson apologises to her boyfriend Mike Milligan in the kitchen of Elmtree house.

Mike looks at Cam.

"I'm really sorry Tracy needs to lose her job here once we've found her," he apologises to her.

Faith Davies makes her way into the kitchen.

"Hello you two, has either Matthew or Tracy shown up yet?" Faith questions both Mike and Cam.

Both Milligan and Lawson then shake their heads in response to Davies question.

"What if these disappearances aren't related?" Faith questions both Cam and Mike.

There's a long moment of silence, while both Mike and Cam consider the possibility that Matthew and Tracy may have just both gone on holiday together.

"Impossible they won't have just left like that unless they were going on the run," Milligan tells Davies in response to her question.

Johnny and Elektra Taylor then stroll into the kitchen at Elmtree house together. Mike examines the looks on both their faces.

"You two are looking awfully pleased with yourselves over something," Milligan says to his children.

Johnny then looks at Mike.

"I've just married Elektra," he informs him.

Mike looks in horror from Johnny to Elektra.

"I'm going to have to ring the police on you idiots!" He snaps angrily at them both in a sharp tone.

Johnny then rounds angrily on Mike.

"We're both sixteen and that's the correct lawful age to get married!" He reminds him.

Elektra then turns to face Mike.

"We're completely different to Liam and Lily," she promises him.

Mike then shakes his head in disgust at Elektra.

"No you're not!" He snarls at her in a rough tone.

Mike then bursts into tears of both despair and sadness.

"WHERE HAVE I GONE WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU LOT?" He weeps out in a terrifying tone.

Mike then rounds on Faith.

"Who have you married?" He demands an answer from her.

Faith then shakes her head at Mike.

"No one!" She promises him in a truthful tone.

Mike then grabs Faith roughly by the arm.

"Liar everyone in this care home must have married someone by now!" He yells out in a disgusting tone of anger.

Tee Taylor and Frank Matthews' then appear in the kitchen together. Tee looks at Mike.

"I'm going to marry Frank," she tells him in an informing tone.

Judging by the look on Mike's face maybe this wasn't the best time for Tee to tell him this.

"Stupid girl! That's what you are Tee just a STUPID GIRL!" Mike roars out in a disgusted tone.

Frank then rounds angrily on Mike.

"Hey I'm not going to let you talk to my future wife like that!" He snaps at him.

There's a long everlasting moment of silence while Mike really takes in everything that has just occurred. Cam isn't as shocked as Mike but she is still shocked. Mike then turns to face Cam.

"I'm going to resign with immediate effect for now Elmtree house is in your hands," he informs her.

Then without another word Mike storms angrily out of the kitchen and completely out of Elmtree house, will he return? Cam remains sitting on her stole in the kitchen.

"Go to your rooms!" Cam commands all the children in a disgusted tone.

Johnny then looks at Cam neverously in the eyes.

"Are you going to get the police onto us?" He questions her in a nervous tone.

Cam then shakes her head in response to Johnny's question.

"No I would never do that but I'm not going to leave any of you either, as from now until my Tracy returns I'm taking command of this Elmtree house," she informs him in response to his question.

Cam then realises as she watches all the children leave the room that they don't need her they need Mike, and Mike needs them too wherever he may be right now, but just how long will it take him to realise that?

The end


	2. Chapter 2

The Dumping Ground series four episode two

Introduction

Matthew Seed and Tracy Beaker have run away with both Lily and Liam O'Donovan together, after they were arrested for getting married at such a young age. Lily had her baby on their way to South Africa, who she has decided to call Rosie after her late sister. They've now all arrived in South Africa together, and they've met a new friend (Evan Adams), who is going to take them all to his family game reserve Leopard's Den.

Meanwhile back at Elmtree house Johnny Taylor has just married Elektra Perkins. Elektra has now become Elektra Taylor. Mike believes that he's failed all the children at Elmtree house, and he's decided to resign from working at the care home. The care home is now in the safe hands of Cam Lawson, but are her hands really safe?

Chapter one

Cam Lawson's in the sitting room at Elmtree house, she's trying to give Mike Milligan a call on her mobile phone.

"Mike its Cam listen the kids really need you," Lawson says into her phone.

Cam's just getting through to Mike's answer machine. Elektra Taylor makes her way into the room, she's been listening into what Cam's been saying on her phone. Mrs Taylor looks at Miss Lawson directly in the eyes.

"Neither I nor any of the other kids need Mike right now what we need is a leader, and you are our leader. We all need you Cam!" She informs her.

Frank Matthews' then comes hurrying into the sitting room.

"TEE'S JUST GONE INTO LABOUR!" He screams out in a tone of terror.

Cam then starts to panic. She looks at Frank in the eyes.

"Just try not to panic," Lawson begs Matthews.

Cam then places her arm gently around Frank.

"Show me which room Tee's in!" She commands him.

Frank then leads Cam out of the sitting room in response to her command.

Chapter two

Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Lily and Liam O'Donovan and Evan Adams all arrive at Leopard's Den in South Africa together. A man appears to welcome them all to the game park. Liam is holding his new little girl in his arms. Evan turns to address Matthew.

"This is my stepfather Danny Trevanion," he informs him.

Danny himself then turns to face Matthew.

"Where are you from?" He questions him out of curiosity.

Matthew looks back at Danny in response to his question.

"You wouldn't know it even if I told you," he simply tells him.

Curiosity continues to get the better of Trevanion and he continues to look at Seed curiously.

"I used to live in England, that's what you sound you sound English, tell me where you've come from maybe I would have heard of it," Danny tells Matthew.

Seed turns to face Beaker.

"We can't trust him, don't tell him where we've come from he'll report us to the police," Tracy whispers to Matthew in an urgent tone.

Matthew then turns to face Evan.

"Thank you for offering to take us in but I'm sorry me and my family can't stay here," he apologises to him.

Matthew then turns to face Tracy, Liam and Lily.

"We should go," he informs them all.

Lily then looks at Matthew with fear in her eyes.

"What about my baby? Where are we going to take Rosie?" She questions him.

There's a long moment of silence and then it's Danny that speaks not Matthew.

"Wait who am I to turn a new born baby out into the wild of South Africa? Stay here young lady with your baby and friends, you're more than welcome," Trevanion tells Mrs O'Donovan.

Lily then gives Danny a smile.

"Thanks I can tell that we're going to be very good mates," she says to him.

Matthew then raises his eyes at Lily.

"He's a little bit too old for you and you're married!" He reminds her in a sharp tone.

Lily is left shocked by Matthew's reminder.

"Don't remind me of such facts, I know that I'm married to Liam and I have only got eyes for him, but I know that me and Danny are going to be very good mates that's all!" She snaps at him in response to his reminder.

Liam then rounds angrily onto his wife.

"You better only have eyes for me!" He hisses out at her in anger.

Matthew then rounds on Liam.

"Excuse me I made a mistake alright!" He tells him.

Danny gives Liam a little smile.

"Don't worry I'm married and I won't do anything with a girl of her age," she says to him.

Liam then rounds angrily onto Danny.

"Yeah let's just hope that I'm right not to worry, because if I discover you do try anything on with my wife you won't know what hits you!" He warns him in a disgusted tone.

Liam then turns to face Matthew.

"Keep an eye out on him for me!" He demands him.

Matthew then rounds angrily onto Liam.

"Firstly I don't take orders from a want to be hard man such as yourself, and secondly maybe it's you I should keep an eye on!" He shouts at him in a disgusted tone.

Tracy then turns to face Matthew.

"Liam's a good kid!" She tells him.

Matthew then turns back to face Tracy in anger.

"Danny's just taken us in!" He reminds her.

Danny then turns to face Matthew.

"I'm regretting my decision already," he reminds him in a truthful tone.

Matthew then turns to face Danny in mercy.

"Don't go back on your decision, keep me and my family here I beg you and none of us will let you down," he begs him.

Danny then rounds on Matthew.

"One last chance don't let me down like a balloon!" He warns him.

Danny then disappears into his house. Matthew turns back to face both Lily and Liam in anger.

"Keep out of trouble!" He snaps sharply at them both in a warning tone.

Evan then turns to face both Liam and Lily.

"I'll introduce you both to my family," he informs them both.

Trevanion then leads the two O'Donovan's into his house. Lily carries her little daughter into the house. Tracy then rounds on Matthew.

"I fail to trust Danny!" She informs him.

Matthew then rounds on Tracy.

"I fail to trust both Liam and Lily!" He informs her.

Tracy then shakes her head in disgust at Matthew.

"We're both a long way away from home and we're still disagreeing!" She snaps angrily at him.

Matthew surprisingly then kisses Tracy lovingly on the lips.

"Keep my feelings for you a secret," he begs her.

Beaker then returns the kiss to Seed.

"Likewise, if either Liam or Lily find out you're dead!" She warns him.

Chapter three

Cam Lawson hurries urgently into Tee Taylor's bedroom, and she finds her cowering on the floor covered in pain there.

"Just try not to panic my young dear everything's going to be alright," Cam promises Tee in what she hopes to be a truthful tone.

Taylor's eyes are watering in pain.

"FRANK!" Cam screams out in a tone of terror.

The young lad then dashes into his future wife's bedroom.

"TEE!" Frank cries out in a tone of shock.

Lawson then rounds urgently on Matthews'.

"Listen to me everything's going to be alright with your girl, but right now I need you to concentrate! Frank call an ambulance, do it!" She yells out to him in a tone of shock.

Frank then lashes his mobile phone out of his trouser pocket and he immediately begins to call an ambulance. Cam returns all her attention to Tee.

"Just try to remain calm, breathe in and out, in and out," she tells her in a failed attempted of a calm voice.

Tee listens to Cam and she begins to breathe both in and out in and out.

Half an hour later the paramedics arrive.

"Why are you people always late?" Cam complains to the paramedic when she arrives.

This paramedic is a lady known as Chlo Charles, and she's a different paramedic to who was one the scene the night that Rick died. Johnny Taylor then comes racing as fast as he can into his little sister's bedroom, he's only just found out that she's having her baby.

"Oh my god Tee!" Johnny cries out in a tone of terror.

Cam then turns to face him.

"Listen to me Johnny everything's going to be alright; Tee just needs some space to give birth you're your little niece." Lawson tells Mr Taylor.

Frank then turns to face Johnny.

"Come on mate, we're not much good here how about we go and find out what use we can be with the attempt to contact Mike?" He suggests to him.

Johnny then nods his head to his mate's suggestion, and Taylor follows Matthews' out of his sister's bedroom. Tee then gives birth to her little girl with help from both Chlo and Cam. The mother and daughter are then both taken in the ambulance to the hospital together, Frank goes with them.

Chapter four

Johnny Taylor then goes out for a walk around Newcastle on his own, to get his head round the thought of being an Uncle. Suddenly out of nowhere a man jumps on him and knocks him roughly down to the ground.

"Sweet young lad will you become a monster like our Finn?" The man (Ned Siddiqui) questions Johnny.

It might be worth mentioning at this part in our story that Ned is indeed an angry Muslim. Siddigui drugs Taylor and then he kidnaps him.

An hour and a half later Johnny Taylor struggles to open his eyes, where the hell is he? Ned Siddigui is leading over him looking down at him.

"Where the bloody hell have you taken me?" Johnny demands an answer from Ned in an angry tone.

There's a short silence.

"Just to my home," Siddigui informs Taylor in response to his question.

The basement where Johnny's been taken is extremely cold.

"Why have you kidnapped me? Why me? You have a whole entire world of young kids out there to kidnap, why kidnap me?" Taylor questions Siddigui.

Ned looks at Johnny angrily in the eyes.

"Because you're white!" He snaps angrily at him.

Johnny then looks at Ned disgustedly in the eyes.

"GO BACK TO YOUR OWN COUNTRY!" He rages out to him in a tone of terror.

Ned then punches Johnny full on in the face in response to his words. Suddenly a young lady who appears to be aged nineteen appears in the basement, she is also a Muslim. This young lady is known as Trudi Siddigui, and as you may have already guessed she's Ned's daughter. Trudi looks at her father.

"What are you going to do with this young lad?" She questions him.

Ned looks back at his daughter in response to her question.

"Don't you worry my sweet young angel this young lad is going down," he informs her in response to her question.

Suddenly another white man appears in the basement. This man is known as Finn Sharkey, and he's Trudi's boyfriend.

"Let him go!" Finn commands Ned.

Sharkey then looks across the basement at Taylor.

"You'll be alright," he promises him.

Ned then rounds angrily on Finn in response to his words.

"I allowed you a white English boy to start seeing my daughter a dark Muslim girl, and this is how you repay me you help the next white trash I capture!" Siddigui complains to Sharkey in a tone of anger.

Finn looks directly at Ned.

"Let this young lad go, I will take his place, you can do anything that you want to me, just let him live," he begs him.

Trudi then looks disgustedly at Finn.

"How dare you go against my old man like that? You're finished Sharkey, now get out of my house!" She commands him.

Finn rounds angrily on Trudi.

"I wanted to finish you months ago, because I really don't like your family, and therefore I really don't like you! Don't stand there finishing me, because I've already decided to finish you! I will leave but not until you let this young lad go!" He snarls angrily to her.

Ned continues to lash out at Johnny with his fists and this continues to make Finn extremely angry.

"I'll call the police if you don't leave him alone, untie him and let him go!" Sharkey warns Siddiqui in a disgusted tone.

Trudi then rounds angrily on Finn.

"Well I'll call the police on you if you don't leave my house!" She warns him.

Johnny then looks at Finn with a look of fear.

"You should run away mate and save yourself!" He warns him.

Finn then shakes his head at Johnny.

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" He promises him.

Johnny's troubled.

"I've never even met you before why are you wanting to be my guardian angel?" He questions Finn.

Sharkey looks back at Taylor in response to his question.

"We're both English," he informs him in response to his question.

Suddenly police officer's come charging into the Siddiqui's house, and they come bursting into the basement of the house. All the police men and woman are armed with guns. Elektra Taylor is with them.

"I'm here to rescue you!" Elektra promises her husband.

The police inspectors are beginning to engage the Siddiqui's in battle. The officer's don't know whether to arrest Finn or not.

"He's a good man," Johnny informs the inspectors.

In response to his words the officer's leave Finn alone. Both Sharkey and Mrs Taylor then untie Mr Taylor and they run out the house with him.

Chapter five

Johnny and Elektra Taylor and Finn Sharkey all arrive back at Elmtree house together. When they get there Johnny informs Cam Lawson about his kidnap. Cam then questions Finn if he was involved with her boy's kidnap, but Johnny tells Cam in response that Finn was sticking up to him. In response to Taylor's information Lawson offers Sharkey a place at Elmtree house. Finn becomes the new careworker in the house. Cam finds herself having a beer with Finn in the kitchen of the Dumping Ground.

"Thanks for rescuing Johnny like that," Lawson thanks Sharkey.

Finn gives Cam a smile in response to her words.

"I would never see such an innocent child harmed like that," he informs her in response to her words.

Lawson gives Sharkey a smile.

"I do believe Johnny now looks up to you," she informs him.

There's a short moment of silence.

"Listen I have no home to go to can I live here with the kids?" Finn questions Cam.

Lawson then nods her head in response to Sharkey's question.

"Yeah off course you can, but can you look after yourself or do I have to look after you?" She questions him.

Finn then gives Cam a little smile.

"You could be mother to us all Miss Lawson," he says to her.

Cam looks at Finn.

"No more words my son there are words better unheard better unsaid, there is something you yourself must now know Mr Finn Sharkey, this care home doesn't belong to me it belongs to a man called Mike Milligan. I'm afraid you're going to have to ask him for permission to start working here," she tells him.

Finn's shocked.

"You've already allowed me to stay here!" He snaps angrily at her in a tone of reminder.

Cam gets to her feet off the stool she's sitting on.

"Sorry Mr Sharkey I just had a moment there, its ok you can work here for as long as you want to," Cam promises Finn.

Sharkey then shares a hug with Lawson.

"I'm going to come to love you," he whispers into her ear.

Cam then shares a loving kiss with Finn on the lips. It was true love at first sight.

Chapter six

Liam O'Donovan finds himself alone in the kitchen at Elmtree house. A lady comes to join him in the room, this woman is known as Alice Trevanion, and as you may have guessed from her name she is Danny's wife. Alice looks at Liam and she sees young love in those eyes. Liam gives Alice a sweet little smile.

"Hello there I'm a new friend of Danny's," he informs her.

Alice gives Liam a smile.

"You'll be a new friend of mine too," she promises him.

Liam looks at Alice.

"We're both married," he reminds her.

Alice nods her head in understandment in response to Liam's words. A far more beautiful young lady then makes her way into the kitchen. This young lady has blonde hair and light white skin; she's Olivia Adams (Danny's step daughter and Evan's sister). Alice looks at Liam.

"I don't love you, I don't even know you," she tells him.

Alice then storms angrily out of the kitchen. Liam turns to face Olivia.

"What's your name?" He questions her.

Liam and Olivia then inform one another about their names.

"So have you lived in these parts of South Africa long?" O'Donovan continues to question Adams.

Olivia nods her head in response to Liam's question.

"My family and I have been living here for nine years," she responds to him.

Olivia looks at Liam lovingly in the eyes.

"I think that its love at first sight," she informs him.

Liam can't help himself but fall immediately in love with Olivia. O'Donovan grabs Adams and he kisses her lovingly on the lips. Lily O'Donovan then makes her way into the kitchen of Leopard's Den house. Lily is shocked to see her husband kissing another lady right after the birth of their child.

"TRAITOR!" Mrs O'Donovan rages out in anger at the top of her voice at her husband Mr O'Donovan.

Liam then pushes Olivia roughly away from him and he turns to face Lily.

"It was a mistake!" Mr O'Donovan tries to promise his wife.

Lily looks angrily at Olivia.

"Watch your back!" She warns her.

Olivia then rounds on Lily.

"Your husband forced himself on me!" She promises her in a tone of the truth.

Liam looks at Lily.

"I'm at that age when my head is still all mixed up," he informs her.

Lily appears to be outraged with Liam.

"YOU BETRAYED ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GOING BACK TO ENGLAND! I'M GOING BACK TO THE DUMPING GROUND!" She rages out at him in a loud sharp tone of aggressive rage.

Liam is troubled.

"On your own?" He questions his girl who he has now betrayed.

Lily then shakes her head angrily at Liam.

"No maybe I don't know! I guess I'll go home with Tracy if she wants to leave this place she's only just found, Matthew even if he feels up to leave the dream he's only just discovered!" She responds to him in a disgusted tone.

Liam looks at Lily in a troubled stare.

"But why not me?" He questions her.

Lily rounds angrily on Liam.

"Do you really have to ask?" She demands an answer from him.

Liam then nods his head in response to Lily's question.

"Yeah because I still love you," he informs her in response to her question.

Lily then shakes her finger in disgust at Olivia.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU LOVE NOT ME!" She rages out at Liam in a disgusted tone.

Lily then storms out of the kitchen angrily in response to her own anger. Liam then rounds angrily on Olivia.

"I don't love you! You've just made me lose someone who I both really love and care about, and believe me that wasn't a good choice! I'm going to make your life a living hell! Watch your back!" He warns her in a tone of anger.

Liam then storms angrily out of the kitchen.

Chapter seven

Lily O'Donovan finds Matthew Seed drinking in the nearby pub to Leopard's Den with his new mate Danny Trevanion. Matthew seems to be really enjoying himself. Lily comes and stands by her careworker. Mrs O'Donovan looks at Mr Seed in the eyes.

"I want to go home back to the UK!" She informs him.

Danny looks at Matthew.

"Remember you've agreed to be my business partner," he reminds him.

Matthew then turns to face Lily.

"I'm sorry you can go back to the UK, but I'm not going to go with you," he tells her in an apologising tone.

Lily is left slightly upset by Matthew's apology, but then she sees Tracy Beaker make her way into the pub with a young lady. This young lady is called Rosie Trevanion, and she's Danny's daughter. Tracy's become very good friends with Rosie. Lily goes over to see Tracy.

"I want to go back to the UK!" He informs her.

Tracy's left shocked by Lily's information.

"Do you really? This place appears to be like a dream I've always wanted, I'm sorry I'm not going to go with you," she apologises to her.

Lily then storms angrily out of the pub. Mrs O'Donovan doesn't have a clue on whether or not she wants to stay here in this dark country or go back home to England. Lily realises as she walks into the nearby bush away from the pub that Lily, Matthew and even Liam aren't really like a family to her. Mrs O'Donovan realises that her dad Steve, her step-mum Shannay and her brother Jonah are more like a family to her than the people she came to this country with her, but can a young girl like Lily really move all the way from South Africa to Great Britain all by herself? Alice Trevanion's jeep pulls up before young Lily in the dark dangerous bush. Alice jumps down from her vehicle to see Lily. Trevanion looks at O'Donovan directly in the eyes.

"I know about what my Olivia and your Liam did to you!" She informs her.

Lily then bursts into great big tears of sadness.

"I just can't believe that Liam's betrayed me like this!" She cries out in a tone of sadness.

Alice then pulls Lily into a loving hug to comfort her.

"Listen I know you're upset and I realise that your lost right now between two separate countries, but running away from one country to another isn't going to help anyone least of all yourself. Stay here love, stay here in South Africa at Leopard's Den with me, Danny, Tracy and Matthew and we'll all make sure that you're properly looked after," she promises her.

Lily then decides in response to Alice's promise to her that staying in South Africa is the best thing for her.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

The Dumping Ground series four episode three

Introduction

Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker and the three O'Donovan's Liam, Lily and Rosie are all now living at Leopard's Den in South Africa together. Matthew has now become Danny Trevanion's business partner at the game reserve. Liam's already betrayed his wife Lily to whom he hasn't been long married. Mr O'Donovan kissed Danny's step-daughter Olivia Adams, and that kiss destroyed Liam's relationship with Lily. Both Liam and Lily have now turned on Olivia in anger.

There's a new careworker at Elmtree house (Finn Sharkey). Finn rescued Johnny Taylor from his ex-girlfriend and her Muslim family when they kidnapped him. In return for saving Johnny's life Cam Lawson offered Finn a place at Elmtree house.

Also Tee Taylor's given birth to her and Frank Matthews' child, and she's decided to call her Gina Conway after her late careworker.

Chapter one

Johnny Taylor struggles to open his eyes. He's lying on his bed in her bedroom at Elmtree house. Johnny's just turned seventeen today, today is his birthday. Johnny is slightly surprised because his wife (Elektra) hasn't awoken him this morning. Finn Sharkey makes his way into his favourite student's bedroom. Johnny looks at Finn with wonder in his eyes.

"Where's Elektra?" He questions him.

Finn shakes his head at Johnny.

"I don't know I thought she was with you wishing you a happy birthday, I couldn't find her at all around the house," he informs him.

Johnny then shakes his head at Finn.

"No as you can see she isn't here," he tells him.

Finn then starts to worry and panic.

"CAM!" He rages out in a tone of concern.

Mrs Lawson then races urgently into Johnny's bedroom in response to Finn's loud tone. Cam looks at Sharkey directly in the eyes.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" She questions him in a tone of concern.

Finn looks at Cam desperately in the eyes with a look of horror.

"Elektra's disappeared!" He informs her in a tone of horror.

Cam doesn't appear to be as concerned as Finn by this news. Lawson then gives Taylor a little smile.

"Tee's bringing you breakfast in bed," she informs him.

Lawson then leads Sharkey roughly by the arm out of the bedroom. They stop to talk in the corridor outside Johnny's bedroom. Cam looks directly at Finn.

"Elektra's organising a surprise birthday party for Johnny," she informs him.

Cam then gives Finn a smile.

"So there really is no reason to worry," she promises him.

Tee Taylor then appears on the landing of the house just before them with a tray of food in her hands. Tee gives Cam a smile.

"I'm bringing Johnny his breakfast," she reminds him.

Tee then makes her way into her brother's bedroom with the tray of cereal in her hands. Tee gives Johnny a loving smile.

"Happy birthday," she says happily to him.

Tee then shares a loving hug with her brother.

"Seventeen wow hasn't time flown, I can still remember when we first came to this care home," she informs him.

There's a knock on the bedroom door.

"ENTER!" Johnny commands the person on the other side of the door.

Cam then makes her way into Johnny's bedroom. Lawson looks directly from one Taylor to another.

"There's someone downstairs wanting to see you both," she informs them both.

Finn then makes his way into his favourite lad's room followed by a big rough tough man. This man is called Jake Lake, and he's Johnny and Tee's mum's new husband. Jake rounds on Finn.

"NOW YOU AND YOUR LADY FRIEND GIVE ME AND MY KIDS SOME SPACE!" He commands him in a sharp angry tone.

Finn then shakes his head at Jake.

"No one of us is supposed to sit in on visits like this, and this visit should really take place in the sitting room," he informs him.

Lake then grabs Sharkey roughly by the arm and he pushes him hard against the wall.

"Visits like this will take place where and how I like!" Jake barks angrily at Finn.

Lawson herself then rounds angrily on Lake.

"I don't believe that you should have even come here, now leave please! Its Johnny's birthday and you being here isn't making it a very nice birthday for him, leave now before you make things any worse! I believe you're a danger to these kids!" She informs him in a disgusted tone.

Jake then lashes out angrily at Cam and he strikes her hard in the face. Lawson whimpers in face when Lake strikes her. Tee then drops to her knees in mercy before her step-father.

"It's me and Johnny you want take us leave Finn and Cam alone!" She begs Jake.

Jake then grabs Tee and he pulls her firmly to her feet off the floor. Lake then withdraws a gun from his jacket and he pushes it hard against Miss Taylor's head. Jake then looks both angrily and directly at Johnny.

"You will come with me now or I'll blow her bloody head away!" He warns him.

Johnny then leaps off his bed.

"Alright I'll come with you but please don't kill any of us!" He begs Jake.

Mr Taylor's now clearly at Lake's mercy. Jake then uses his gun to stun both Tee and Johnny, he then runs away with their both unconscious bodies!

Chapter two

Cam Lawson appears to be furious with Finn Sharkey as does Elektra Taylor now that she has re-appeared.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THAT MAD INSANE MAN RUN AWAY WITH OUR KIDS!" Cam screams furiously at the top of her head at Finn.

Sharkey then shakes his head at Lawson.

"Accept their not our kids are they we were just taking care of them for their parents," he reminds her.

Elektra rounds angrily on Finn.

"Johnny told me loads of times that he wasn't happy with his mum's new husband! Jake mistreats both him and Tee! Johnny couldn't live there any more, not in the knowledge that Tee the girl he's protected all his life was in danger, that's why he moved here to the Dumping Ground! What I don't understand is why would Jake appear now?" She questions him and tells him.

There's a long moment of silence while Finn takes in properly everything that Elektra's just told him. Sharkey then turns to face Lawson.

"Have we got an address for where Jake is living right now?" He questions her.

Cam nods her head in response to Finn's question.

"Right then call the police and I myself am going to his house," Sharkey responds to Lawson.

Elektra then stands before Finn stopping him from leaving the room.

"You're not going alone I'll go with you," Taylor informs Sharkey.

Elektra then links arms with Finn and they disappear out of the kitchen together.

Chapter three

Both Johnny and Tee Taylor awaken to find themselves bound to one another and trapped in a van.

"Where's he taken us?" Tee questions Johnny with a concerned tone.

The two Taylor's continue to roll around the back of the van together.

"I don't know maybe to mum," Johnny informs Tee in response to her question.

The van screeches to a stop, Johnny's now laying on top of Tee.

"Are you afraid?" Tee questions Johnny in another tone of concern.

Taylor then shakes his head in response to his sister's question.

"No and you shouldn't be either because I'll protect you from him!" He promises her in response to her question.

The van door then quickly opens and Jake looks down angrily at his two prisoner's. Lake then drags both Taylor's roughly out of the van. Tee tries to struggle with Jake, but in return he just knocks her out once again. Johnny then spits out at Jake in anger. Lake then also knocks Johnny out. Jake then carries both unconscious Taylor's into his home.

Chapter four

Cam Lawson once again finds herself down at the police station. Cam surprisingly discovers that Mike Milligan her old worker has already joined the force. Mike is now working for the police and he's now wearing a police uniform. Cam seems shocked to find Mike working in a place like this, because he used to be a prisoner here.

"What brings you here?" Officer Mike demands an answer from his old lover.

Cam looks at Mike directly in the eyes.

"Hello there officer what an unexpected surprise to find you working here of all places, I can't deny just now that I'm still disgusted at you for walking out on both me and the young people at Elmtree house, but for once and for once alone I need your help! Johnny and Tee have both been kidnapped by their step-father!" She informs him.

Officer Milligan is left horrified by Lawson's information. Mike then lashes a gun up off his desk in his office where they are talking to one another. Mike then looks directly at Cam.

"We don't have a moment to lose!" He informs her in an urgent tone.

Mike then races urgently out of his office.

"COME ON!" He calls in an urgent tone after Cam.

Lawson's troubled.

"Where are we going?" She shouts after Milligan.

Mike then re-appears in his office and he takes Cam lovingly by the house.

"To Jake Lake's house!" Milligan informs Lawson as he leads her out of his office and away from the police station.

Chapter five

Finn Sharkey's car pulls up outside Jake Lake's house. Both Finn and Elektra Taylor disappear out of the car, and they gaze up at the dark scary house together. Suddenly they here a high pitched scream of pain that sounds an awfully like Tee's scream coming from the house. Sharkey immediately then starts to panic.

"I've got to get in there!" He informs Elektra in an urgent tone.

Both Sharkey and Mrs Taylor are unarmed and they really don't stand a chance of rescuing their friends against Jake, but that's not going to stop them from trying to rescue them. Finn and Elektra make their way over to Jake's house together, and Sharkey kicks down the front door of Lake's house. Finn bravely enters the house first.

"JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE THEY THE TAYLOR KIDS?" He rages out throughout the house his voice echoing off every wall.

Jake then jumps out from the shadows of the darkness to see Finn. Lake rounds angrily on Sharkey.

"Did I say you could visit my house?" He demands an answer from him in anger.

Jake then winks at Elektra.

"Hey beautiful come for a kiss?" He questions her.

Elektra then rounds angrily on Jake.

"The only man I love and care about is the man you've just kidnapped; now give him back to me!" She commands him in a tone of anger.

Jake then shakes his head at Elektra.

"No! Johnny's mine and there's nothing you or anyone else can say to change that!" He snaps angrily at her.

Finn rounds angrily on Jake.

"Tell me where the Taylor's are!" He commands him.

Jake then shakes his head at Finn.

"No they like you deserve everything that's coming to them!" He informs him in a tone of anger.

Suddenly Officer Michael Milligan comes charging into the house followed by Cam Lawson. Mike rounds angrily on Jake.

"Where are my kids?" He demands an answer from him in a sharp tone.

Jake then looks at Mike desperately in the eyes.

"Please! Please don't arrest me, first let me explain to you why I kidnapped them!" He begs to him.

Mike then folds his arms in disgust.

"Ok then why did you kidnap them?" He demands an answer from Jake.

Lake then looks at Milligan directly in the eyes.

"I wanted to inform them that their mother had died," he explains to him in an informing tone.

Mike's troubled.

"Why did you kidnap them then if that was the case? Don't you know that if you had just knocked on Elmtree house we would have allowed you to see them," he promises Jake.

Lake looks at Milligan.

"Even if I had done that there's a chance that the kids wouldn't have wanted to see me," he informs him.

Mike gives Jake a little smile.

"I understand really I do," he promises him.

Mike then looks at Jake.

"Please tell me where you've put the kids!" He begs him in a tone of command.

Jake then looks desperately from Mike to Finn.

"In the cellar," he informs them both.

Jake then looks directly at Mike.

"You must believe me when I say I meant them no harm!" He informs him.

Mike then turns to face Finn.

"Go and collect the kids from the cellar!" He commands him.

Finn then disappears down the hallway leading down to the cellar in response to Mike's command. Milligan then places a pair of handcuffs roughly on Lake's hands.

"You're coming with me!" Mike barks angrily at Jake.

Milligan then turns to face Lawson.

"After delivering this prisoner to the station I'm going to resign from the force, and then I'm going to go and find Matthew, Tracy, Liam and Lily in South Africa!" He informs her.

Mike then disappears out of the house with his new prisoner. Finn then re-appears in the house with Johnny and Tee Taylor right before Cam. Lawson then pulls Tee into a loving hug while Elektra Taylor shares a loving hug with her husband.

Chapter six

Olivia Adams makes her way through the dark dangerous bush of Leopard's Den. Suddenly she is jumped on by a man dressed in a dark black cape with a hood on over his head. The man drugs Olivia and he knocks her out.

Lily O'Donovan is running away through the bush of Mara lodge. Lily's just run away from her new home Leopard's Den, and she has no plans of returning there. Lily is carrying her travelling bag on her back. Mrs O'Donovan already appears to be exhausted. Lily has a plan of hiding out in Mara lodge until she can find a place of her own.

Lily O'Donovan discovers much to her horror that someone's already broken into Mara lodge when she gets there. Lily appears now to be really frightened of something, because she's been in grave danger before, and she doesn't have much intentions of being in that much peril again. O'Donovan now appears to be shivering in fear. The sky above her head has turned into darkness. Lily can hear a bloodthirsty scream coming from one of the rooms inside the lodge. Suddenly a man appears right before her, this man is carrying a sword in one of his hands, but from this distance Lily can't recognise just what hand the man's carrying his sword in. The man suddenly sees Lily standing directly before him. Mrs O'Donovan then immediately drops into panic. The man now rounds on her. He seems pretty determined to kill her.

"Look I know what you're thinking and what will you get out of kidnapping an innocent girl like me?" Lily questions the mad man in a frightened tone.

The crazy man then races directly at Lily holding his sword firmly in his hand. The man lashes out at Mrs O'Donovan with his weapon. Lily then races past the stranger as quickly as she can. Lily escapes into the lodge, and she locks the door of the building trapping herself in the dark lodge. Lily now appears to be out of her mind with fear. Lily disappears further into the lodge away from the entrance of it. Lily suddenly sees the young lady she calls her enemy (Olivia Adams) laying on a table both unconscious and bound. Lily then realises much to her horror that the man's kidnapped Olivia. Mrs O'Donovan then forgets all about Miss Adams being her enemy, and she knows that she must help her.

Before Lily O'Donovan can do anything to rescue Olivia Adams however the man re-appears inside the lodge. The man rounds angrily on Lily.

"What's your name? TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Lily screams out at the mysterious mad man in a tone of loud crackling fear.

There's a long everlasting moment of silence while the man continues to aim his sword at Lily.

"Simon Adams!" The man at long last informs Mrs O'Donovan.

Lily then realises much to her horror that this man is Olivia's mad insane father.

"GO ON THEN RUN! RUN RIGHT BACK TO LEOPARD'S DEN AND ALERT DANNY TREVANION THAT I'M HERE! TELL HIM TO BE QUICK, BECAUSE MY OLD MATE BILLY EDWARDS IS AFTER HIM! RUN HE ALSO NEEDS TO BE QUICK, BECAUSE HE HAS UNTIL MORNING BEFORE I KILL OLIVIA, AND IF HE STILL DOESN'T APPEAR BY THEN I'LL COME AFTER EVAN!" Simon roars out at the young lady in a terrifying tone.

Lily then starts to run in response to Simon's loud words. Adams' words run! Run! Chases Lily right out of the lodge.

Chapter seven

Lily O'Donovan hurries as fast as she can into Leopard's Den house.

"DANNY!" Lily screams out at the top of her voice immediately as soon as she enters the house.

Danny then appears urgently on the corridor of the house directly before her. Lily looks directly at Trevanion.

"Olivia's been kidnapped by her own father Simon!" She informs him in an urgent tone.

Danny then starts to panic.

"Go and get Alice and inform her about what you've just informed me about!" He commands Lily.

Danny then races as fast as he can out of Leopard's Den house. A jeep pulls up before him immediately as soon as he steps out of the house. Caroline Duplessis is driving the jeep.

"Liv's been abducted again hasn't she? Get in and we can go to wherever her father's taken her together!" Caroline informs Danny.

"WHERE'S SIMON TAKEN HER?" Danny shouts back into the house.

There's a moment of silence.

"MARA!" Lily responds from inside the house.

Danny then jumps into Caroline's jeep and the jeep disappears away from the house.

Chapter seven

Suddenly Caroline Duplessis' jeep breaks down in the middle of the Leopard's Den bush. Suddenly a man appears out of nowhere in the bush just before the jeep, this man is known as Billy Edwards. Billy ignores Caroline but he rounds immediately on Danny. Billy lashes a gun out from his cloak and he aims it at Caroline.

"You will come with me or I'll kill your friend!" Edwards warns Trevanion.

Caroline looks back at Billy with mercy in her eyes. Danny looks at Billy.

"I'll go with you just lower your weapon and tell me who you are!" He begs him.

Billy then lowers his gun and he glares back angrily at Danny.

"I'm your worst enemy!" He snarls angrily at him.

Danny then jumps down from Caroline's jeep and he faces Billy.

"I'm at your mercy!" He promises him.

Billy then returns his gun to Caroline.

"Give me your jeep!" He commands her.

Caroline then shakes her head in response at Billy.

"Not until you leave my friend alone," she responds to him.

Billy then uses his gun to shoot Caroline dead without hesitation. The old lady now sits dead in her jeep, Billy then picks Caroline's dead body up, and he throws it out of the jeep. Billy now jumps into the driver's seat where Caroline was sat before. Danny comes and sits down beside Billy in the jeep.

"Where are you taking me?" Danny commands an answer from his own kidnapper.

There's a short silence.

"You'll find out soon enough now shut your face!" Billy snarls angrily at Danny.

Chapter eight

Lily O'Donovan paces Leopard's Den house neverously. She appears to be ever so worried about Olivia Adams. Lily can't really understand why she's this concerned about her enemy. Lily then takes a seat down on a chair in the kitchen of the house. Liam O'Donovan then comes to join his wife in the room. Liam takes a look at Lily with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright my love?" He questions her.

Lily then bursts into tears in response to her husband's question.

"I still love you! I just feel that we got married too young! Olivia's been kidnapped!" Lily cries out to her husband in a tone of sadness.

Liam then pulls Lily into a loving hug to comfort her.

"I didn't think you liked Olivia," he tells her in a tone of concern.

Lily then pulls an angry face at Liam.

"I don't have to be friends with someone to be concerned about them do I?" She snaps at him.

Liam then shakes his head at Lily.

"No off course not you just seem to be really upset about it that's all," he informs her.

Liam then holds his hand out for Lily to take hold of.

"Take it, come with me! We'll go and find Olivia together!" He informs her.

Matthew Seed then carries Caroline Duplessis' dead body into the kitchen in the house. Lily then looks at Matthew with concern in her eyes.

"She set out to find Olivia with Danny so where is Trevanion?" She questions him in a tone of concern.

Matthew then starts to panic.

"Oh my god, someone's playing an awful game with us kidnapping Olivia and Danny like this. Do we even have prove that it was her own father who kidnapped Olivia?" He questions Lily.

Mrs O'Donovan then shrugs her shoulders in response to Mr Seed's question.

"We have no prove at all," she informs him in response to his question.

Matthew appears to be rather angry about something.

"What fools we have been to allow our friends to be kidnapped!" He moans out loud in a tone of anger.

Alice Trevanion then makes her way into the kitchen, and Matthew turns to face her ready to explain everything to her.

Chapter nine

Billy Edwards has now knocked Danny Trevanion unconscious. Billy's new jeep pulls up beside a plane in the African bush. Billy jumps down from his new vehicle and he carries his unconscious prisoner down from the jeep. Billy then carries Danny into the plane, and he flies away from South Africa with him. The plane is now on a one way trip to the UK.

Matthew Seed, Alice Trevanion, Tracy Beaker, Liam and Lily O'Donovan rush out of Leopard's Den house together ready to find and locate both Danny Trevanion and Olivia Adams together.

Olivia Adams struggles to open her eyes. She is shocked to discover that she's still laying on the table in the lodge where she was earlier. Olivia finds herself much to her horror face to face with a man.

"You're not my father!" Olivia snaps out at the stranger in anger.

Surprisingly Olivia was able to overhear the conversation which took place between this man and Lily O'Donovan, and she had actually hoped that this man was her father, because she had been searching for him for many years, but this man doesn't look or sound anything like her father. It's clear now that the man just kidnapped Olivia for his mate Billy Edwards to kidnap Danny.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

The Dumping Ground series four episode four

Introduction

Johnny and Tee Taylor have just been kidnapped by their step father Jake Lake's, but he just wanted to tell them that their mother was dead.

Olivia Adams has been kidnapped by a stranger who claimed to be her own father, but he clearly wasn't her father. The man kidnapped Olivia, because he and his friend just wanted to kidnap Danny Trevanion, and they succeeded in doing so. Billy Edwards has now captured Danny and he's taken him on a one way trip from South Africa to England.

Mike Milligan helped Cam Lawson rescue Johnny and Tee Taylor, and now he's gone to find Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Liam O'Donovan, Lily O'Donovan and little does he know it yet but also Rosie O'Donovan and bring them all back to Elmtree house in the UK.

Chapter one

Billy Edwards' plane lands in the UK. Billy drags Danny Trevanion roughly off the plane there. Danny still remains a prisoner to Edwards. Outside the plane they find themselves facing a man, this man is carrying a gun in his hand. The man uses his gun to stun Billy with. The man then lowers his gun when he sees Danny.

"Thank you," Danny thanks his hero.

The man gives Danny a smile in response to his words.

"No need to thank me it's the least I can do after everything that you've done for my family," he informs him in response to his words.

Danny's left troubled by the man's information.

"I don't even know you," he tells him in response to his information.

The man then gives Danny a warm hearted smile which is all that he really needed right now.

"No but I know Lily O'Donovan I'm her father Steve," the man informs Danny.

Trevanion gives Kettle a big smile.

"You have such a brave daughter," he informs him.

Steve's left happy by Danny's information.

"Yes but she was naughty running away to South Africa like that, but off course your right I do have such a brave daughter," he tells him in response to his information.

Danny then looks directly at Steve.

"Her husband Liam cheated on her with my step-daughter Olivia," he informs him.

Steve's left horrified by Danny's information. Mr Kettle had known somehow that his daughter had made a mistake in marrying Liam. Steve looks directly at Danny.

"My good old friend Cam Lawson would like to speak to you if you have information on my daughter," he informs him.

Danny and Steve then disappear away from the plane together.

Chapter two

Olivia Adams has tried reasoning with the man who claims to be her father when he's clearly not her father, but in return he's just badly abused her. Renold Leck has used horrible violence towards the young girl. Renold's still keeping Olivia a prisoner at Mara lodge. Suddenly Matthew Seed breaks into the lodge by kicking the front door of the lodge down. Matthew's armed with a sword he found one laying abandoned in the bush at Leopard's Den. Seed's intentions are fixed on using this sword against his number one enemy at this exact moment in time (Renold Leck). Matthew doesn't know Renold's real name, he doesn't even know the name he goes by Renold Leck.

Matthew Seed still believes Renold Leck to be known as Simon Adams. Matthew waits at the entrance of the lodge until Tracy Beaker, Alice Trevanion and Liam and Lily O'Donovan come to join him in the lodge. The lodge is still covered in darkness and it's still freezing cold.

"What's the plan Matthew I don't want you are any of you to risk your lives for me and my family?" Alice questions her new friend.

Seed raises his hand to silence Trevanion in response to her question.

"You really don't stand a chance no offence of rescuing your step-daughter alive if I didn't risk my life!" Matthew snaps angrily at Alice in response to her question.

Seed's angry at Trevanion for not yet trusting or knowing him enough to know that he would put his life at risk for both her and her family without a second thought. Matthew looks directly from Alice to Tracy.

"We need a plan of action," he informs them both.

They both agree with Matthew's information as does Lily and Liam. Liam looks at Matthew.

"I'm not going to let Lily out of my sight, I'm going to protect her with my life," he explains to him.

Lily's left troubled by Liam's explanation to Matthew.

"Why are you wanting to protect me?" Mrs O'Donovan questions her husband in a troubled tone.

Liam then winks lovingly at Lily.

"Why do you think? Because I still love you with all of my heart, and nothing's going to make me ever change that," he says to her.

Liam then shares a loving kiss with Lily on the lips. Matthew is awfully excited and happy now, because his two favourite kids in the whole wide world have just got back together now. Liam then takes Lily lovingly by the hand.

"We must rescue Olivia!" He informs her.

Tracy then grabs Liam firmly by the arm to stop him from going any further throughout the lodge. Beaker looks at Mr O'Donovan directly in the eyes.

"You take good care of her, understand?" She questions him.

Liam then nods his head in response to Tracy's question.

"Always," he promises her in response to her question.

Liam and Lily then disappear together further into the lodge. Alice then looks from Tracy to Matthew.

"Do you know what I think?" She questions them both.

Matthew and Tracy both then shake their heads and shrug their shoulders in response to Alice's question.

"I think that you two would make a good item," Mrs Trevanion informs her two friends.

Tracy then smiles excitedly at Alice in response to her information.

"I couldn't agree with you more than anything there," she tells her in response to her information.

Matthew's left utterly horrified by both Tracy and Alice's words.

ARE YOU BOTH AS MAD AS YOU LOOK? TRACY WE BOTH HATE ONE ANOTHER, DON'T WE, AND YET I DO HAVE A CERTAIN FEELING TOWARDS YOU WHICH IS INFACT NOT HATRED BUT LOVE! I LOVE YOU TRACY BEAKER WITH ALL OF MY HEART! IT'S ONLY NOW THAT YOU APPEAR TO ALSO LOVE ME THAT I APPEAR TO ALSO LOVE YOU! I SEEM TO HAVE ALWAYS HAD THIS CERTAIN KIND OF FEELING TOWARDS YOU, TRACY BEAKER WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? ONCE WE'RE BOTH SAFELY BACK HOME IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THAT IS! Matthew screams the lodge down confessing his love towards Tracy.

He gives her location away to Renold Leck the enemy, but he doesn't give a rat's arse about that now. Renold sneaks up behind Alice ready to pounce on her, but she hears him approaching, and she rounds on her. Mrs Trevanion meets Mr Leck in battle. Matthew grabs Tracy and he shares a loving kiss with her on the lips. Alice does slap Renold hard across the face, but in return he just knocks her down to the ground. Renold then withdraws a gun from his jacket and he aims it down angrily at Alice. Matthew then winks lovingly at Tracy.

"Our romance will just have to wait," he whispers lovingly to her.

Matthew then rounds on Renold in anger.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He rages out in anger to him.

Matthew's used a really loud tone there not only to frighten Renold, but to also alert Lily and Liam that he's found him, and even Olivia (if she's still alive).

"Renold Kelly!" The man snaps back angrily at Matthew.

Seed recognises a hint of the truth in Kelly's tone. Renold told Olivia a lie then, listen carefully (his surname is in fact Kelly not Leck).

Chapter three

Both Lily and Liam O'Donovan (the loving husband and wife) have heard Matthew Seed raging out throughout the lodge, and they know now that he's located the enemy (Renold Kelly). The two O'Donovan's are continuing their search around the lodge for their dear friend Olivia Adams. Lily makes her way into the darkest room of the large, remember that the whole lodge is completely filled in darkness. Mrs O'Donovan hears a little whimper coming from the room.

"Olivia are you in here?" Lily calls out to her friend in a concerned tone.

Mrs O'Donovan then makes her way further into the room, and she stumbles across something which is in fact Olivia Adams herself. Lily realises that finally at long last she's located her friend, and she picks her up carrying her lovingly out of the room in her arms. Lily finds Liam standing just outside the room of darkness. Mrs O'Donovan looks at her husband in the eyes.

"I've found her now let's find the others!" She urges him.

Liam at this point doesn't embrace Olivia (his friend) but he embraces Lily (his wife).

"Well-done love, you're her hero!" Liam promises Lily.

Mr and Mrs O'Donovan now head down the corridor of the lodge together. Liam is now carrying Olivia in his arms, because she's a bit too heavy for Lily to carry.

Chapter four

Matthew Seed grabs a great big batten which he finds on the shelf of the room, and he uses it to knock Renold Kelly out with. While Renold's knocked out Matthew, Tracy Beaker and Alice Trevanion all escape out of the lodge together. Seed and his companion's find Liam and Lily O'Donovan and Olivia Adams all waiting outside the lodge for them. Matthew turns to congratulate Liam.

"Well-done my man!" He congratulates him.

Liam then raises his hand to silence Matthew.

"Nothing to do with me I'm ashamed to say my friend. Lily found her," he informs him.

Mr Seed then turns to congratulate Mrs O'Donovan.

"Well-done my friend you truly are her hero!" He congratulates her.

Olivia then struggles to open her eyes and she finds herself facing both Alice (her step-mum) and Lily (her hero).

"Where am I? What happened to that man?" She questions them both.

Lily then clears her throat and she continues to look at Olivia.

"I rescued you from that man, don't worry he's gone now," she promises her.

Suddenly Renold Kelly hurries out of the lodge clutching a gun in his hand. Renold aims his gun directly at Olivia, and he uses it to shoot her down with. Matthew then steps forward to face Renold in anger.

"You're going to prison! That's directly where you're going, to prison! Stupid man, why come after her when it's Danny that you want, and speaking of Danny where the hell is he? What have you done to him?" Seed demands answers from Kelly.

Renold then directs his gun directly at Matthew and he prepares to shoot him down. Seed remains strong standing on his feet.

"POLICE!" Alice suddenly screams out.

Both her and Tracy have sighted a police car approaching. Matthew turns round to face the car but then he quickly turns back to face Renold.

"Lower your gun! Haven't there been enough causalities already today?" Seed questions Kelly in a disgusted tone.

Suddenly the police car pulls up just beside Renold. Two muscular police officer's disappear from the vehicle, and they stand by Renold. The two officer's grab hold of the mad crazy fool, and they arrest him. Renold Kelly has now been arrested! Lily has now picked the dying Olivia up off the floor, and she knows that she must urgently get her to a hospital. Mrs O'Donovan knows that time is running short, and that Miss Adams' life hangs in the balance. Matthew then shakes his head at Lily.

"I'm sorry there's nothing you can do!" He apologises to her.

Lily then bursts out into great big tears of sadness, and Tracy pulls her into a loving hug to comfort her. Beaker looks at Mrs O'Donovan in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she apologises to her.

 _ **Just a quick reminder from the author, Tracy Beaker and Lily O'Donovan are like sisters to one another.**_ Lily appears to be rather outraged! She appears to be quite angry at Tracy and Matthew for giving up on Olivia! The dying Olivia herself then gazes up into her friend Lily's eyes while lying dying in her arms.

"There's nothing you can do to save me my friend Lily. Deaths one of the certain things about life, and now I must journey on into the next life. Farewell for now, I know that someday we may meet again." Adams then informs Mrs O'Donovan.

Olivia then passes away in her friend's loving arms.

Chapter five

Surprisingly, Dan Anderson is now breaking in roughly into Elmtree house. Dan holding a sword angrily in one hand and a gun disgustedly in the other. Anderson's come to attempt to murder Tee Taylor again, because he's heard truthful stories and rumours that she's returned to the Dumping Ground. Dan has only just escaped from prison. A young man (Finn Sharkey) bumps into Anderson as soon as he steps foot in the house. Finn looks at Dan with suspicion in his eyes.

"I know who you are, I know exactly who you are, and you're Dan Anderson! Oh yes the stories about you haven't escaped neither my notice nor my attention! Yes before you ask she's here! Tee Taylor is indeed here right now in the Dumping Ground, but you must think I'm mad if I'm going to let you anywhere near her! Would you like me to call the police on you! I know that you're one of their escaped prisoner's! You may have escaped their notice, but you haven't escaped mine!" He snarls out to him in a warning tone.

Dan then grabs Finn roughly by the throat and he pins him hard against the nearest wall. Anderson then looks at Sharkey angrily in the eyes.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! TELL ME NOW OR YOU'LL DIE AND YOU'LL LOSE THIS HOUSE!" He warns him in a raging tone.

Suddenly Dan Anderson is jumped on by Tee's partner (Frank Matthews). Frank knocks Dan roughly down to the ground. Dan then uses his sword to stab the young lad hard in the chest, and he uses his gun to blow his god dam head off! Frank Matthews is now dead, he's just been killed by the nutter Dan Anderson.

Chapter six

Finn Sharkey has gone into silence. He just gazes down at the dead boy he was supposed to take care of and protect in grave sadness. Meanwhile, while Finn is crying silently over the dead Frank Dan is setting fire to Elmtree house. Anderson is setting fire to the house by using a match. Only now does Finn realise what the mad man is doing. Dan then rounds angrily on Finn once more.

"WORD OF ADVICE RUN!" He warns him.

Dan himself then starts running and he races as fast as he can out of the house. Finn really doesn't know what to do. He knows that he can't leave Frank lying here (even though he's dead). Suddenly two men hurry into the house surprisingly not out, they are Danny Trevanion and Steve Kettle. The fire is now spreading rapidly throughout Elmtree house, not just in the hallway where they all are. Danny rounds on Finn.

"RUN!" He warns him but unlike Dan he appears to be really worried and concerned about him.

Finn doesn't know Danny but he recognises Dan as the missing Lily's father. Sharkey then look directly at Kettle.

"I'm not going anywhere without Frank!" He informs him.

Steve then looks directly at Finn.

"I'm sorry he's dead my friend," he apologises to him.

Danny is now starting to worry about everyone in the Dumping Ground not just Finn.

"FIRE!" Trevanion roars out in a warning tone to everyone in the house.

Finn then tries to walk quickly up the corridor but Danny soon stands in his way to block his path.

"I need to go and warn the others about the fire!" Sharkey informs Trevanion.

Danny then raises his hands to silence Finn.

"I've just warned everyone and I'm going to get everyone out of here alive! You go outside now our mutral friend Steve will take care of you," he promises him.

The door of the kitchen the bursts open and Cam Lawson, Tee Taylor (herself), Johnny Taylor and Elektra Taylor all hurry out of it as fast as they can. Finn hurries straight over to see Cam despite Danny trying to stop him. Sharkey pulls Lawson into a loving hug.

"Thank goodness your safe, I've been just so worried about you!" Finn informs Cam in a relieved tone.

Lawson then shakes her head at Sharkey in response to his information.

"I'm not safe yet none of us are!" She tells him in a sharp truthful tone.

Cam then gives Steve a smile.

"Found Lily yet?" She questions him.

Steve doesn't respond to Cam's question but Danny does. Trevanion looks at Lawson directly in the eyes.

"I have he hasn't," he informs her.

There's a long moment of silence

"Who the hell are you?" Cam questions Danny in a shocked tone.

Trevanion then gives Lawson a smile.

"I'll explain everything once we've all gotten out of here alive, but right now all you need to know is that I'm the mad whose going to save both your life and everyone else's in here!" He informs her.

Tee then notices Frank's dead body much to her horror.

"Oh my god no!" She moans out in an angry tone.

Finn then turns to face her.

"I'm so sorry," he apologises to her.

A ring off fire suddenly surrounds Frank's dead body. Tee suddenly starts to rush in the direction of the fire. She appears to want to die in the fire just as the man she loves lies dead in the fire. Finn suddenly grabs Tee and he roughly drags her out of Elmtree house to save her life.

Chapter seven

Thankfully, no one died in the fire, but Frank Matthews remains dead, and nothing's going to change that fact. Jody Jackson was wounded in the fire, because she put her life at risk to rescue Tee's little baby Gina. Faith Davies got a great big nasty burn across her face by escaping from the fire. Once they were all out of the house both Finn Sharkey and Danny Trevanion tried to put the fire out themselves, by using buckets full of water. Stupidly, no one fought about calling the fire brocade.

Despite all then attempts to end the fire neither Danny Trevanion nor Finn Sharkey was able to save Elmtree house. Danny then turns to face Cam Lawson.

"The house is gone now and nothing's going to change that fact, but there's a rainbow around every corner. There appears to be good news even when the bad news is much stronger than the good. Yes you've lost the Dumping Ground a place you and the people you have come to call your family called your home, but you haven't lost the people closest to you which you thought you had lost. I'm glad to tell you that Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker and Liam and Lily O'Donovan all remain alive. I'm also happy to tell you that Lily gave birth to her baby on the journey from Great Britain to South Africa, and she's decided to call her Rosie after her late sister who sadly died last year. Matthew Seed and his companions have taken refuge at my family game reserve Leopard's Den!" Trevanion informs Lawson about a hell lot of things.

Cam's ever so relieved by Danny's information, as is Steve Kettle, and his family Shannay, Poppy and Jonah Kettle all will be too.

Chapter eight

Back to South Africa, when Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Alice Trevanion and the two O'Donovan's arrived back at Elmtree house they were all surprised to find their old friend Mike Milligan waiting for them there. Alice doesn't know Mike, but Matthew introduced her to him. Matthew and Tracy decided to talk to Mike in the kitchen of the house.

"I want you all to come back to Elmtree house and Cam does too," Milligan informs both Seed and Beaker.

It's clear that Matthew, Mike and Tracy are all unaware that Elmtree house exists no more.

"We've built a life here for ourselves, and if Lily and Liam go back to England they'll be immediately arrested," Seed reminds Milligan.

Mike looks at Matthew.

"Yeah but once they've served their times we can all be a big happy family again," he promises him.

Tracy looks at Mike.

"I really want to see Cam again, but like Matthew I also want to protect the O'Donovan's," she informs him.

Lily and Liam O'Donovan then make their ways into the kitchen. Lily's carrying her baby girl Rosie lovingly in her arms. Liam gives Mike a smile.

"We've been thinking together and we've decided that we want to go back to the UK with you," he tells him in a promising tone.

Mike then looks at both Tracy and Matthew.

"You must respect their wishes," he informs them both.

Matthew and Tracy then look at one another.

"We'll go back to England," they then agree with one another at the same time.

Alice Trevanion then makes her way into the kitchen and Matthew turns to face her.

"I'm really sorry but me, Tracy and the O'Donovan's have all decided to go back to England with Mike," Seed apologises to Trevanion.

Alice now appears to be really angry with Matthew.

"You're leaving me in a heap load of trouble! Danny's just been kidnapped, Olivia's just been killed and you're leaving me to run a game reserve all on my own." She complains to him.

Matthew then looks at Alice.

"I'm sorry Mrs Trevanion but me and the people I call my family without any regret must leave you now," he apologises to her.

Matthew then turns to face both Tracy and the two O'Donovan's.

"Let's go now," he informs them all.

Ending

A plane takes off into the African sky. Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Mike Milligan and the three O'Donovan's Liam, Lily and Rosie are leaving South Africa for what they believe to be the last time.

The end


	5. Chapter 5

The Dumping Ground series four episode five

Introduction

Danny Trevanion was rescued from Billy Edwards by Steve Kettle. Steve and Danny then travelled to Elmtree house together. There they were horrified to discover that the Dumping Ground was on fire and that Frank Matthews had been murdered by Dan Anderson. Remember Dan's the man who dislikes Tee Taylor. Renold Kelly was the man who kidnapped Olivia Adams, and he was the one who killed her. Mike Milligan came to Leopard's Den in South Africa, and Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker and the three O'Donovan's Liam, Lily and Rosie left South Africa with him to return to Great Britain. They are hoping to resume their old life's there.

Chapter one

Surprisingly, Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Mike Milligan and the three O'Donovan's Liam, Lily and Rosie meet Danny Trevanion at Newcastle airport. They have just returned to England while Danny is just leaving England.

"Elmtree house has been burned to the ground, Matthew Tracy you both have to believe me I did everything in my power to save it, but it still burned to the ground. All your old friends are now either living in your and Cam's old house Tracy or they're living on the streets." Trevanion explains to his old friends in an informing tone.

Danny also explains to Lily that Dan Anderson kidnapped him and took him to this country (England), but her dad Steve Kettle rescued him from him.

"I told my dad in a phone call all about you," Lily explains to Danny.

Trevanion then turns back to face Seed.

"This is where we say farewell to one another," he tells him.

Matthew and Danny then shake hands with one another.

"I always knew deep down that you'd return home to your old home someday," Trevanion says to Seed.

Matthew then gives Danny a smile.

"I'm sure you'll find another business partner," he promises him.

Danny's aware that no matter what business man he has no one can replace his old partner Anders Duplessis (Caroline's husband).

"Well the offer remains open to you; if in time you feel like working at a game reserve in South Africa, you'll always be welcome at Leopard's Den!" Danny promises Matthew.

Trevanion then shares one last hug with Seed before disappearing away from him. While Matthew has been talking to Danny Tracy has been calling Cam on her phone, and she now knows exactly where she can find her.

Chapter two

Tracy Beaker makes her way into her old house in Newcastle, and she finds herself face to face with Cam Lawson there. Cam looks at Tracy directly in the eyes.

"Well decided to show up then have you?" She snaps angrily at her.

Beaker new that sooner or later she would have to own up to her actions with Lawson. Surprisingly, Cam then pulls Tracy into a loving hug.

"I would have done the exact same for the young people who I care about," Lawson whispers to Beaker in a promising tone.

Finn Sharkey then appears by Cam's side in her house. Both Mike Milligan and Matthew Seed then make their way through the front door leading into the house. Matthew finds himself facing Cam in the house.

"I've had to run Elmtree house practically on my own for four weeks!" Lawson complains to Seed in a disgusted tone.

Matthew then gives Cam a friendly smile in response to her words of complaint.

"I suspect you've done it brilliantly, but I'm back now," he promises her.

Seed then shares a hug with Lawson himself. Mike then turns to face Finn.

"Where are all the young people?" He questions him.

Finn then takes a look at Mike in response to his question.

"They're all at school," he responds to him.

Matthew then takes a look at Finn with suspicion in his eyes; he appears to not trust him.

"Who are you?" Seed questions Sharkey in a suspicious tone.

Finn ignores Matthew's question, because he's just seen Tracy, and he's immediately fallen in love with her at first sight. Matthew watches Finn's gaze, and then Seed rounds angrily on Sharkey, because Tracy Beaker is his girl not anyone else's. Cam has also watched Finn's gaze, and now she's feeling quite ashamed of him, because she believed that he loved her. Mike's aware now that Cam's fallen in love with Finn, and he's quite ashamed of her for doing so, because he strongly believed that he and she could still be an item. Tracy believes Finn to be a rather attractive man, just by giving him the one look.

Chapter three

Liam and Lily O'Donovan are sitting on a park bench in a park together. Liam is holding his little daughter Rosie lovingly in his arms.

"I'm pleased we got back together for her sake," Liam tells Lily he is referring to Rosie.

Mrs O'Donovan then shares a loving kiss with her husband on the lips.

"Are you sure you're alright about leaving Leopard's Den? I know that you really did fall in love with that place," Lily questions Liam.

Mr O'Donovan then nods his head in response to his wife's question.

"As long as I have you and Rosie what else could I need?" Liam tells Lily in a responding tone.

Lily then gives Liam a little smile in response to his words.

"You could do with Frank right now," she responds to him.

Both O'Donovan's are unaware that Frank's now dead, but Liam was both a little troubled and a little ashamed to wonder why his best mate wasn't there to greet him at Newcastle airport. Suddenly Tee Taylor approaches Liam and Lily O'Donovan in the park, **remember Tee always intended to marry Frank, but she never did end up marrying him.** Lily gives the girl she's proud to call one of her best mate's a huge smile when she sees her standing before her in the park. Tee appears to be really upset about something. Lily then gets off the bench she's sitting on, and she pulls her friend into a hug to comfort her. Tee then cries silently into Lily's arms.

"What's wrong?" Mrs O'Donovan questions Miss Taylor in a concerned tone.

Tee then pushes herself away from Lily, she wipes the tears away from her eyes, and then Taylor looks directly at Mr O'Donovan.

"Frank's dead! He was murdered in cold blood by my worst enemy Dan Anderson!" Tee informs Liam in a shocked tone.

Taylor's still totally shocked by the death of the man that one day she would have called her husband. Both Liam and Lily are left utterly horrified by Tee's information. Liam then immediately bursts into tears of sadness, Frank was his best mate, and now he's going to struggle to come to terms with life without him.

Chapter four

Meanwhile, at their school the Dumping Ground kids are getting bullied by the other kids, because they're now homeless, because their dear care home was destroyed. A big school boy called Bratt Kevins has always had it in for Jody Jackson, he's always beaten her up, called her names and blackmailed her not to tell the teachers of the school on him, but both Johnny and Elektra Taylor have been there to protect Jody as best as they can. Johnny has often had little fights punch ups/disagreements with Bratt while protecting Jody, but Kevins is a much stronger man than Taylor, and the fights have often ended with Johnny getting the most hurt. Very often Bratt also bullies Johnny for not having any real parents and being a care kid, but as we all know Elektra is a strong person, and she's more than a match for Bratt, so she's always been there to protect both Johnny and Jody from him, but Elektra is bullied herself by a big well-built girl called Chantelle Megans. Chantelle is Bratt's girlfriend, but they're really just partners in crime. Megans and Kevins bully every kid in the school sometimes not only the Dumping Ground kids. Chantelle has her own gang called the lion's and Bratt's a member of it, but Elektra remember also used to have her own gang called the cobras. Elektra re-forms her old gang, with only her as the old member, but she gets new members like Johnny, Jody, Harry, Taylor and Mo. Chantelle forms members of the lions against Elektra, but Perkins forms members of the cobras against Megans.

Chapter five

Liam and Lily O'Donovan and Tee Taylor are all sitting down in a café' together. Lily has dropped Rosie O'Donovan off at her dad (Steve Kettle's) house. All three friends are drinking cups of costa coffee together.

"Right well we've lost both Frank and Elmtree house now what are we going to do?" Liam questions his friends.

Lily then turns to face Liam in response to his question.

"I thought maybe we could move back in with my dad and Shannay," she suggests to him in a responding tone.

Liam then shakes his head at Lily in response to her suggestion.

"You know that neither of them really like me," he responds to her.

Lily then looks over the table at Tee.

"Where are you going to go now?" She questions her.

There's a long moment of silence while Tee thinks of the best possible future that she can possibly have.

"I might go to school with Johnny, Elektra and the others, go through school with them, and then go into university with them. I'll live at Tracy and Cam's, I'll get Cam to foster me, and once Johnny and Elektra have a place off their own I'll move in with them. I know that Elektra won't be too happy about that, but I'm hoping that Johnny will persuade her to let me move in, because after all I'm part of their family, but it's not just me I have to worry about anymore, I also have to worry about my little daughter Gina, but I'm hoping to put her up into adoption, I have no other choice," Taylor speeches to her two friends about her options for the future.

Both Lily and Liam listen to Tee with great understanding and interest. They both seem to agree with her options, except for her decision to put Gina into foster care, but then they themselves could adopt her, because they've always wanted Rosie to have a little sister or brother ever since she was born, but little Rosie and Gina are the same age. Lily exchanges a look with Liam; they both tell one another in that look that they could be the ones to adopt Gina. Lily then looks back at Tee directly at her.

"We'll be the ones to adopt Gina," she informs her.

Tee's left happy by her friend's information, because then she can still watch Gina grow up, and she can call herself an aunty to her or something.

Chapter six

Cam Lawson continues to be in the company of Matthew Seed, Tracy Beaker, Finn Sharkey and Mike Milligan in her house.

"The kids can't continue living in my house they need somewhere else to go," Lawson informs her friends.

Tracy and Finn both immediately agree with Cam, and Matthew realises that it's best not to argue with Tracy right now when they're just starting to fall in love with one another, so therefore he also agrees with Cam.

"They have nowhere else to go my friend," Mike tries to tell Cam in response to her words.

There's a long everlasting moment of silence.

"How about we all start looking for a new Dumping Ground where our young people can live?" Finn suggests to the others after a while to break up the silence.

Beaker immediately agrees with Sharkey's suggestion.

"We don't have the money to buy a new home!" Both Mike and Cam tries to tell Finn in sharp tones.

Matthew realises that Tracy is agreeing with Finn, and therefore he decides to agree with him too. Three against two, Mike and Cam are outvoted. Finn looks from Tracy to Matthew.

"Are you two agreeing with me?" He questions them both.

Both Tracy and Matthew nod their heads in response to Finn's question. Sharkey then looks from Seed to Beaker.

"How about we organise some fund day's and a young people's charitable organisation?" He suggests to them both.

Both Matthew and Tracy continue to agree with Finn, and they nod their heads in agreement to his suggestion.

Chapter seven

Lily and Liam O'Donovan find themselves living on the streets of Newcastle, completely homeless with their baby whose only been born a month ago.

"We need to move back in with my dad!" Lily tells her husband in a command.

Liam's not left happy by his wife's command, because he doesn't like Steve Kettle and Steve doesn't like him. Lily's also not happy with the thought of moving back in with her dad, because she and Shannay Kettle don't always see eye to eye on things.

"We have no other choice," Lily tries to tell Liam.

In the end Lily manages to persuade Liam for the three of them to move back in with her dad.

Half an hour later, Lily and Liam are knocking on Steve's front door. An angry Steve pulls open his door and rounds on Lily.

"I've just been so worried about you!" Mr Kettle snaps angrily at his daughter.

Lily looks at her dad.

"Can we come in?" She begs him.

Steve then steps aside to allow his family to make their way into his house. Steve's looking really unwell, but he takes a great big look at his young granddaughter when Lily carries her past him. Lily, Liam and Rosie are also greeted by Shannay Kettle, Poppy Kettle and little Jonah Kettle when they make their way further into the house. Lily shares a loving hug with both Poppy and Shannay. Steve also shares a handshake with Liam.

"I've not forgiven you yet forgetting my young girl pregnant and in trouble with the police, but I do see you as a member of the family now, and because I do I have no other choice but to welcome you back home, because my house is Lily's house, and her house is therefore your house!" He tells him.

Liam looks at Steve.

"I was as shocked as you are when I discovered that my sweet heart was pregnant, but nothing escapes the fact that she is actually pregnant." He tells him.

Shannay gives Lily a sweet little smile.

"So where have you been to on your travels?" She questions her.

Steve rounds angrily on Shannay.

"I told you South Africa!" He snaps angrily at her.

Steve then disappears into the kitchen, Lily makes to follow him, but Shannay blocks her way. Shannay places her arm gently around her step-daughter.

"Your dad's really ill, I'm so sorry you had to learn this from me," she informs her in a tone of apology.

There's a long moment of silence.

"WANT A CUP OF COFFEE LIL?" Steve calls from inside the kitchen.

Lily then storms angrily into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were ill?" She demands an answer from her father.

Steve then turns round to face his oldest daughter in response to her question.

"I've got cancer, my days are numbered now Lil, that's why I've been really worried about you, in case you weren't here to say farewell to me," Steve informs Lily.

Lily then falls into her dad's arms in response to his information. Steve holds his daughter lovingly in his arms. They can hear Liam and Shannay talking to one another in the other room (sitting room). Shannay appears to be shouting at Liam and telling him off.

Chapter eight

The finale school bell rings, Elektra Taylor was in her husband's finale lesson of the day, which was English literature. They were learning about a novel called Heroes. Johnny and his wife were also in Bratt Kevins' last lesson and Chantelle Megans' lesson. To their great shock Elektra and Johnny find Chantelle and Bratt waiting for them in the school yard at the end of the day. Both Megans' and Kevins' round angrily on the two Taylor's. Bratt rounds on Johnny and Chantelle rounds on Elektra.

"Look back off ok I don't want to fight you right now!" Mrs Taylor tries to tell Miss Megans' in a sharp snap.

Chantelle then slaps Elektra hard across the face in response to her words. Elektra's eyes water in pain when Chantelle slaps her.

"You don't decide when we fight I do!" Chantelle yells out at Elektra in a cold tone.

The two young ladies then meet in battle. Bratt has already rounded on Johnny, and he has already knocked him off his feet.

"YOU APPEAR TOO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED, HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Bratt rages out at a terrified Johnny.

Mr Taylor then looks up at Mr Kevins' from the ground with terror in his eyes.

"I'm sixteen!" Johnny snaps out at Bratt in a tone of anger.

Bratt then stamps down hard on Johnny's face with his foot.

"The law's gone up! You can only get married now at the age of eighteen!" He snarls coldly out at him.

Chantelle then throws Elektra hard against the wall and she continues to both punch and kick her. Finally, Bratt and his girlfriend leave Elektra and her husband all beaten up.

Chapter nine

Elektra Taylor goes over to see if Johnny Taylor's alright. He's still lying on the floor of the yard, he appears not to be moving, and he appears to be really wounded.

"JOHNNY!" Elektra rages out at her husband in a terrified tone.

Elektra's terrified in case Johnny's dead. Mrs Taylor knows that neither she nor her husband can remain here in this unfriendly school in the dark. Elektra looks down at Johnny and she knows that she can't carry him alone. Suddenly Elektra hears the faint sound of a police car approaching. Mrs Taylor then realises much to her horror that either Chantelle or Bratt called the police on them; the police are now coming to arrest these two young people for being married at such a young age. Suddenly Elektra thinks that the police might take pity on them, they will arrest her without any doubt, but they may take Johnny to the hospital. Elektra then believes that she only thought she heard the sound of the police shrine, because it isn't ringing out anymore, but then she sees two police officer's searching the school and its yard. Elektra then starts to panic. Mrs Taylor then wonders whether it's just best to give herself away to the police in the hope that they'll help her to help Johnny. Elektra then decides that it is best just to give herself up. Elektra then jumps out in front of a police officer.

"Please help me?" Mrs Taylor begs the policeman.

The officer looks at Elektra with suspicion in his eyes.

"Are you Elektra Perkins?" He questions her in a suspicious tone.

Elektra then realises that the inspector called her by her maiden name, and that he and his fellow men don't know that she's married to Johnny, so they're not here to arrest her about that. Elektra decides that it's best not to lie to the officer and she nods her head in response to his question.

"You've caused an awful lot of panic tonight young lady. A retired police officer who I believe you know very well Mike Milligan, phoned me to say that you hadn't shown up to Miss Cam Lawson's house tonight. Its nine o clock young lady it's best not to stay behind at school until this hour!" The inspector informs Elektra.

He sounds relieved because he's found her. Elektra is also relieved, because she's not in trouble. The officer then takes Elektra gently by the hand.

"I'm here to take you home!" He informs her.

It's clear that the Inspector hasn't noticed Johnny up until this point and Elektra points him out to him. The officer looks down in horror at Johnny and he lifts him up gently in his arms.

"I must get him to the hospital immediately; I'll ask my fellow men to escort you home. Tell me how this man, I'm guessing he's either your friend or your boyfriend came to be like this!" Inspector Martin demands an answer from Mrs Taylor.

Elektra then looks directly at Martin.

"We were attacked by two people about our own age," she explains to him.

Martin's left horrified by Taylor's information.

"Do you know their names?" He continues to question her.

Elektra then shakes her head in a lie in response to the officer's question. There have been an awful lot of lies tonight. Inspector Martin knows that Johnny's times running short, and that he must get him to the nearest hospital urgently.

Chapter ten

A police car pulls up outside Cam Lawson's house, and Elektra Taylor disappears out of it. Mike Milligan, Finn Sharkey and Matthew Seed are all there to meet the police car. The police vehicle drops Elektra off and then it drives away. Milligan pulls Mrs Taylor into a loving hug.

"I've just been so worried are you alright now?" He questions her in a tone of concern.

Elektra then nods her head in response to Mike's question.

"I will be if Johnny's going to be alright," she responds to him.

Matthew then turns to face Finn.

"One of us should go to the hospital and see Johnny," he tells him.

Sharkey then gives Seed a smile.

"I'll go," he promises him.

Finn then disappears into his land rover and he drives away from Cam's house. He's heading for the hospital where Johnny is. Mike and Matthew then help the terrified Elektra into Cam's house. All the Dumping Ground kids are continuing to live in that house for now. Elektra makes her way into the sitting room, and all the other Dumping Ground turn to face her, because they all look up to her.

"Bratt put Johnny in hospital!" Elektra informs the others.

Everyone's left horrified by Mrs Taylor's information.

"I say we make Bratt Kevins pay for what he has done to Johnny!" Taylor Lewis declares to the others.

Everyone agrees with Taylor's information. Elektra then turns to face Tee Taylor her sister in law in the sitting room.

"I don't think you should fight, both Chantelle and Bratt are cold hearted and clever as much as I hate to admit, they would kidnap your child Gina within a heartbeat," Elektra informs Tee.

Miss Taylor then raises her hand to silence Mrs Taylor.

"Look Elektra we're family now and family should stick together," she explains to her.

Tee then shares a hug with Elektra.

Chapter eleven

Finn Sharkey comes to visit Johnny Taylor in Rake lane hospital. Finn takes a look down at the wounded soldier lying on his bed in a look of concern. A nurse comes to stand by Finn in the hospital.

"Are you one of his careworkers?" She questions him.

Finn nods his head in response to the nurse's question.

"Yeah I am but I also care deeply about this young lad maybe as if he was my own son," he informs her in response to her question.

The nurse looks at Finn directly in the eyes.

"I am pleased to tell you then that he's going to live, but on a sadder note he is going to have to remain in a wheelchair for the rest of his life," she informs him.

Finn's left utterly horrified by the nurse's information. Finn Sharkey cannot believe that Johnny Taylor is going to be disabled from now on.

Chapter twelve

Lily O'Donovan finds her husband (Liam) playing with little Rosie, Poppy and Jonah Kettle in the play room in Steve Kettle's house. Liam looks up when Lily makes her way into the room.

"I was just about to come and find you," he tells her in a lie, because he's having just so much fun playing with the kid's.

Lily gives Liam a little smile, and she hands a chocolate bar out each to Jonah, Rosie and Poppy.

"I'm so sorry to hear about you dad!" Liam apologises to Lily.

Poppy then bursts out into tears.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" She cries out in a tone of concern.

Lily then turns to face Poppy, and she gives her a sad little smile.

"Daddy's got cancer and he's going to die!" Mrs O'Donovan informs her sister.

Poppy's left horrified by her big sister's information. Little Jonah whose only four is also left shocked by Lily's information. Shannay Kettle then comes hurrying into the play room.

"Mummy where's Daddy?" Jonah cries out in a concerned tone.

Shannay then rounds angrily on Lily.

"You told them!" She snaps out at her in a tone of anger.

Lily then rounds angrily on Shannay.

"They had a right to know he's there dad too!" She snarls angrily at her.

Shannay then slaps Lily hard across the face, but Liam immediately rounds on Shannay.

"Why have you always hated my wife?" He demands an answer from her.

Shannay then rounds angrily on Liam and they meet in battle. Shannay goes for Liam's neck while Liam goes for Shannay's hair.

"Lily your wife is the reason why my husband her father Steve is ill in the first place! If she hadn't broken the law and then ran away from the law then Steve wouldn't have had a broken heart, and he wouldn't have been there the day the fire broke out throughout Elmtree house! I believe that Steve is still left traumatized from that fire!" Shannay yells angrily out at Liam.

Lily looks at Liam.

"Back off her!" It's not worth it! She snaps at him in a firm tone.

Lily then turns to face Shannay.

"Listen carefully this is the time when my dad needs us to come together and unite the most!" She informs her.

Shannay then gives Lily a little smile and a little hug.

"Your right off course sorry Lily," she apologises to her.

Chapter thirteen

Lily O'Donovan and Shannay Kettle make their way into Steve Kettle's bedroom in his house together, and they are shocked to find him lying on his bed not moving. Steve appears to have gone into some form of coma. Shannay quickly turns to face Lily.

"We need to phone an ambulance!" She informs her in an urgent tone.

Lily then starts to panic, but Shannay grabs her and she makes her look into her eyes.

"On this day your dad's going to be just fine! Today is not the day when he passes on I will make certain of that! Now call the bloody ambulance!" Shannay commands Lily in a lying tone.

Mrs O'Donovan then disappears to find her house phone. Mrs Kettle takes a look down at Steve her husband with both anger and hatred in her eyes. Shannay then withdraws a knife from her own bedside table, and she stabs Steve hard in the chest with it. Lily returns to her father's room to find Shannay with a knife in her hand, and the blade of the knife is sunk deep into her father's chest!

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

The Dumping Ground series four episode six

Introduction

Cam Lawson has been reunited with Tracy Beaker and Matthew Seed. Cam has now forgotten all about her romantic feelings with Finn Sharkey, and she's fallen in love with Mike Milligan once more.

All the Dumping Ground kids, since Elmtree house has now been completely destroyed, they're all now living with Cam Lawson and the other careworkers in Cam's house, but Liam and Lily O'Donovan have moved back in with Lily's dad Steve in his wife Shannay, but Steve Kettle's not got cancer, he's gone into a coma, and he's been both betrayed and stabbed with a knife by Shannay. Shannay's got a cold heart and she's completely evil.

Johnny Taylor has been put in hospital by a lad who bullies him at school (Bratt Kevins). Johnny's now disabled for the rest of his life. Elektra Taylor is also getting bullied at school by a girl called Chantelle Megans.

Chapter one

Steve Kettle is being rushed into hospital! Both Lily and Liam O'Donovan are urgently chasing after him into the hospital. Steve's lying on a hospital bed, and the doctors and nurses are wheeling the bed into a room. The nurses are now wiring Steve up to a life support machine.

"How long does he have?" Lily questions the doctor who's standing nearest to her in a nervous tone.

The doctor then turns round to face Lily in response to her question.

"Hours at best I'm so sorry!" The doctor apologises to Lily.

There's a long moment of silence, Lily then turns round to face Liam.

"You should go you do look exhausted," she informs him.

Liam then shakes his head at his wife in response to her information.

"I'm not going anywhere, look you've always supported me, and now it's my turn to support you," Liam informs Lily.

Mrs O'Donovan then shares a loving hug with her husband.

"I'm good here for now I promise, now go and see Johnny give him my love," she says to him.

Liam then gives Lily a loving kiss on the lips in response to her words.

"Now we have everyone to look after!" He informs her.

Lily then pulls a face at Liam.

"Everyone accept Shannay!" She snaps out in a tone of both anger and hatred.

Liam then disappears out of the room. Lily takes a seat down beside her dad's sick bed.

Chapter two

Mike Milligan appears behind Shannay Kettle's prison cell in the police station. Mike takes a look at Shannay with disgust in his eyes.

"I trusted you, Lily trusted you and most of all Steve trusted you! How could you betray us all like this?" He demands an answer from her.

Shannay looks at Mike with disgust in her eyes.

"Shut up please Mr Milligan! I don't feel the need to answer any question you throw at me! Now send Lily here to see me!" She commands him in a tone of hatred.

Mike then smiles in anger at despair at Shannay.

"You see mad cold hearted bitch I'm not going to send Lily here to see you, and do you want to know why that is, because she's under my protection!" He snaps angrily at her.

Chapter three

Liam O'Donovan makes his way over to Johnny Taylor's sick bed in the hospital, and he finds Finn Sharkey, Elektra and Tee Taylor all gathered around his sick bed. Liam gives Finn a smile.

"Any news?" He questions him.

Finn shakes his head in response to Liam's question.

"No not except from his spine being broken," he informs him.

Finn then gives Liam a little smile.

"How's Lily?" He questions him in a tone of concern.

Tee then turns to face her mate Liam.

"Any news yet on Steve?" She asks him in a tone of concern.

Liam then gives Steve a smile.

"Lily's absolutely devastated!" He informs him.

Liam then turns to face his mate Tee in response to her question.

"Steve as you all know has been stabbed by Shannay, and his hours left on this earth are numbered, he's going to die today!" Liam responds to Tee.

Elektra looks at Liam.

"Do you feel up to kicking Bratt Kevins' head in for me?" She questions him.

Liam then shakes his head in response to Elektra's question.

"Not yet," he responds to her.

Mike Milligan then appears among them by Johnny's sick bed in the hospital. Mike turns to face Liam.

"I've just been to see Shannay, she's after Lily!" He informs him in a terrified tone.

Liam then gives Mike a smile.

"We're both just going to have to continue protecting Lily then," he tells him.

Mike then turns to face Elektra and he pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologises to her.

Liam then gives everyone a smile.

"I must return to Lily!" He informs them all.

Tee then turns to face Liam.

"Can I come with you?" She begs him.

Liam then nods his head in response to Tee's question. Liam then gives the unconsise Johnny a smile.

"See you later mate," he says to him.

Liam and Tee then disappear down the ward together away from Johnny's sick bed.

Chapter four

Lily O'Donovan finds herself alone all of a sudden with her dying father (Steve Kettle) in that hospital room. Lily gently takes hold of her dying dad's hand, and she holds onto it dearly. Steve then struggles to open his eyes and he faces his oldest daughter and child.

"You were always my favourite Lil, my favourite child, but just don't tell you brother or sister about that! You take good care of them for me Lily, become like a mother to Jonah and raise Poppy for me! I'm so proud of you marrying a fantastic man like Liam! I know that Liam will take good care of you! I'm sorry I've never really been the best father figure a young girl like you could home for, but I have always loved you! I believe my biggest mistake in life was putting you, Poppy and the original Rosie into care, I hurt you and I hurt them, and I should never have done that! My second biggest mistake in life was marrying Shannay, but I have always loved you more than her, and now I know why-

Steve's interrupted by Liam returning to the room. Lily turns round to face her husband.

"Get out!" She snaps at him.

Steve surprisingly shakes his head.

"No stay Liam," he begs the young lad he's happy to call his son.

Liam listens to Steve and he remains in the room. Steve then gives Lily and Liam a smile.

"Both stay with me until I am sleeping, I need my loving family around me right now," he informs them both.

Steve then looks directly at Liam.

"You take good care of my Lily for me!" He commands him.

Liam then gives the dying Steve a smile.

"You know I will," he promises him.

Steve then turns back to face Lily.

"I'm not afraid of leaving this world, because I'll soon be with your mother and my daughter Rosie," he tells her.

Lily and Liam both then watch in horror as Steve passes away. Lily then bursts into tears and Liam pulls his wife into a loving embrace to comfort her. Steve Kettle is now lying dead before his daughter and is son in law.

Chapter five

Johnny Taylor opens his eyes to find himself surrounded by unknown surroundings. Johnny is shocked to discover that three strangers are gathered around him. Little does Johnny know it but these three strangers are in fact Mike Milligan, Finn Sharkey and Elektra Taylor. Johnny refuses to recognise the people he cares most about anymore. Someone is shouting a name Johnny, but he doesn't recognise that name or any name.

"JOHNNY!" Elektra rages out at her husband in a tone of terror.

Johnny appears to be paralysed and that is exactly what he is! Liam and Lily O'Donovan then appear among Finn, Mike and Elektra. Mrs O'Donovan then looks directly at Mr Milligan.

"My dad's just died!" She informs him.

Lily is continuing to cry, and both Liam and Mike pull her into a hug to comfort her. Elektra and Finn's only concern is for the paralysed Johnny.

Chapter six

Mike Milligan disappears out of the hospital with Liam and Lily O'Donovan, Finn Sharkey and Tee Taylor. Elektra Taylor wants to remain at the hospital with her paralysed husband. The party of four are horrified to find both Bratt Kevins and Chantelle Megans waiting for them outside the hospital. Liam rounds on Bratt and Lily rounds on Chantelle.

"Back away blonde you stand no chance!" Megans warns Mrs Taylor.

Lily looks at Chantelle angrily in the eyes.

"You clearly haven't met me if you think I stand no chance against you!" She snaps in a sharp tone of anger at her.

Lily and Chantelle then meet one another in battle. Bratt then rounds on Liam.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my mate!" Mr Taylor warns Kevins in a tone of hatred.

Liam then meets Bratt in battle. Tee then heads over to stand by Lily in her fight, and Mike heads over to stand by Liam in his fight. Finn jumps on Bratt and he knocks him down to the ground.

"You're going to prison!" Sharkey informs Kevins.

Finn then punches Bratt full on in the face. Mike then grabs Finn urgently and he drags him off Bratt.

"He's not worth it!" Milligan informs Sharkey.

Both men then turn to face Liam together.

"Come on little man let's go home," Finn tells his mate.

Mr O'Donovan then shakes his head in response at Mr Sharkey.

"Why should I leave him alone he never left Johnny alone?" Liam reminds Finn in a tone of anger.

Sharkey then grabs O'Donovan, he pulls him urgently of Kevins, and he makes him look directly into his eyes.

"LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT JOHNNY! LOOK AT WHAT HE IS NOW A CRIPPLE! I'M SORRY LIAM, LILY AND TEE BUT LIKE IT OR NOT JOHNNY'S DISAMBLED NOW AND HE NOW HAS MENTAL PROBLEMS! LOOK DOWN AT THIS BASTARD BRATT KEVINS; DO ANY OF YOU REALLY WANT HIM TO TURN OUT LIKE JOHNNY?" Finn rages out at all the children.

Chantelle has won the fight against Lily and she's now knocked her down to the ground, but Megans is continuing in her fight against Miss Taylor. Chantelle slaps Tee hard across the face. Finn and Mike then round on Chantelle together. The two men pull Megans away from Taylor together. Tee then helps Lily to her feet. Mike turns to face Finn.

"Take these two thugs down to the police station!" He commands him.

Finn then grabs both Bratt and Chantelle roughly, and he leads them away from Mike, Liam, Lily and Tee. Suddenly a man approaches them just outside the hospital. The tall muscular man looks directly at Mike.

"I know who you are and I know just what you're after my friend! You're Mike Milligan and you're after a new Dumping Ground!" The man declares to Mike.

Mike's troubled.

"How do you know me and who the hell are you? Tell me now!" He questions the man.

There's a long everlasting moment of silence.

"Ok Mike brace yourself and your little friend Tee Taylor over there when I tell you that I'm in fact related to Dan Anderson!" The man informs Milligan.

Tee then launches herself at the man in anger.

"What's your name? How old are you? Have you come to kidnap me too?" She demands answers from him.

The man then gives Tee a little smile.

"I'm called Luke Anderson, I'm twenty nine, and no I haven't come to kidnap you," he responds to her questions.

Luke then turns back to face Mike.

"I have a home which is big so big you can use it as a care home!" He informs him.

Mike then exchanges happy looks with Tee and Lily and Liam exchange happy looks. Tee then gives Luke a huge smile.

"You're nothing like your brother," she informs.

Luke smiles in response to Tee's information.

"Every man sets out to follow in his big brother's footsteps in life, but I didn't. I tend to be more like the Sheppard than the sheep. Also Miss Taylor I think that it's wrong to kidnap innocent young girls like you." He tells her in a response to her information.

Lily then gives both Luke and Tee a little smile.

"Innocent girls get kidnapped an awful lot and they don't like it," she informs them both.

Lily is referring to herself and to when she got kidnapped by her brother in law (Jack O'Donovan). Mike then claps his hands loudly together.

"Enough talk Luke let's see this home and let's see if I can turn it into a new Dumping Ground, sorry I'm just so used to hear everyone else call it that I mean care home," Milligan informs Anderson.

Luke then looks at Mike.

"I'll take you there don't worry," he tells him in a promise.

Mike then grabs Luke and he looks at him directly.

"What sort of price range are you looking at?" Milligan questions Anderson.

Luke then raises his hand to silence Mike and he gives him a kind smile.

"Pipe down, no price necessary. I'm going to give you the house for free, call it an apology to you all and especially to you Tee after everything that my brother's done to you all." Luke tells Mike.

Milligan's left shocked, surprised and happy by Anderson's words.

Chapter seven

Luke Anderson takes Mike Milligan on a visit to his new home. Luke insists on giving Mike the house for free, but he has one condition, that he's allowed to work there. Mike agrees to this. The house is big enough for everyone to live in, but Mike and Cam Lawson don't want to live at the new the Dumping Ground.

Mike Milligan finds himself alone with Tracy Beaker in the kitchen at the new Dumping Ground (care for kids). Mike looks directly at Tracy.

"Do you give me permission to marry Cam?" He questions her.

Tracy then nods her head immediately in response to Mike's question. Milligan then gives Beaker a smile.

"There's also another thing I want to talk to you about, I don't want to be a careworker anymore, and would you be interested in becoming the new head careworker at the new Dumping Ground?" He questions her.

Tracy then nods her head both immediately and excitedly in response to Mike's question.

"I would like nothing more than to become a head careworker, but are you really definitely sure you want me to take over from you? Want if I damage your reputation?" Beaker questions Milligan.

Mike then pulls Tracy into another loving pre-father daughter hug.

"I know you won't." He tells her.

Cam Lawson then makes her way into the kitchen and both Mike and Tracy turn to face her. Milligan then kneels down on the kitchen floor directly facing Lawson.

"Will you marry me?" Mike questions Cam as he pulls a golden diamond ring out of his jacket pocket, and he places it on Cam's finger.

Cam is now looking ever so beautiful.

"I haven't even said yes yet but I'm guessing you're not waiting for a response, because you already know the response," she reminds Mike.

Lawson then shares a loving hug with Mike.

"Off course I'd love to marry you I always thought you'd make a perfect husband for me," she informs him.

Cam then shares a loving pre-husband wife kiss with Mike on the lips.

Chapter eight

An outraged Lily O'Donovan appears on her own outside Shannay Kettle's prison cell in the police station. For several minutes Lily doesn't speak she just takes a look at Shannay with disgust in her eyes.

"I just want to know why did you betray him by killing him?" Lily demands an answer from Shannay in anger.

There's a long moment of silence. Shannay takes a look at Lily with coldness in her eyes.

"You're lucky I'm not killing you too! I never loved either you or your dad! It was always my plan to try and pull you two apart from one another, but unfortunately my plan has seemed to fail, but let's not dwell on the past! Now we have to move on to the future, your father's dead now deal with it! I lost both my parents at a really young age! Lily I was behind everything that happened! Do you still think it was a chance meeting how you got reunited with Liam? How did you think Jack knew all about you? I told Jack about you, and I told him just where he could go to mug you! I also gave Liam a phone call, and told him where he could find you! Every bad deed that has occurred to you I've caused, and I don't for a minute regret doing that!" He shouts out at her in a sharp tone of anger.

Lily wishes that Shannay wasn't locked up in a prison cell so that she can kill her. Suddenly Lily withdraws a gun from her jacket pocket, and she aims it directly at Shannay.

"GUARDS!" Kettle rages out in a warning tone.

There's no response. There seems to be no guard on guard duty just now. Lily loads up her gun and she aims it directly at Shannay.

"I know how you must be feeling right now, because it's often me on the other side of the gun, but today it's your turn! You should not have killed my dad!" Lily snaps at Shannay in a tone of hatred.

Lily then bursts into tears and she drops her gun.

"I can't do it! I'm not a killer no matter how much I would want to be right now! Shannay never ever let me set eyes on you again, and if you come near Poppy, Jonah or my own daughter Rosie I will make you pay for it!" Lily warns Shannay in a tone of disgust.

O'Donovan then walks away from his step-mother's prison cell.

"KILL ME!" Shannay rages after Lily.

But O'Donovan doesn't make any kind of response and she doesn't return. Shannay then notices that Lily has forgotten all about her gun, and that it's still lying on the floor outside her prison cell. Kettle then reaches her hand through the bars of her cell, and she grabs the gun. Suddenly an officer appears.

"You alright prisoner no 9876540 I heard the sound of screaming women from my officer? Who else has been here with you?" The officer questions Shannay.

Kettle then aims her gun directly at the officer, and she shoots him dead! Shannay then realises that the officer is holding a key to her cell in his dead hand; he must have come to collect her for her dinner. Shannay refuses to waste any more time, she reaches her hand through the bars of her cell once more, and she takes the keys of the cell from the dead officer's hand. Kettle then uses the keys to escape from her prison cell with. Shannay is no longer a prisoner, she's now free.

Chapter nine

Everyone gathers in the tone hall to witness the wedding of Mike Milligan to Cam Lawson. Tracy Beaker and Matthew Seed take a seat in the front row of the hall, and they save a seat for Finn Sharkey there. Finn hasn't joined them yet, he must still be down at the police station delivering Bratt Kevins and Chantelle Megans there. Lily and Liam O'Donovan are sitting on the other side of the hall to Matthew and Tracy, but they're also sat in the first row. Lily's also considered to be like Cam's family like Tracy. Lily has her three children with her, her sister Poppy, her little brother Jonah, but she's now going to become like a new mother figure to him, and her own daughter Rosie. Lily refuses to let her three children out of her sight, because she just has a funny feeling that Shannay Kettle will escape from her prison cell and come and find them. The wedding has begun! The man who's saying the wedding starts to speak.

"Now I just have to ask if anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy wedlock speak now!" He commands the hall.

Suddenly Shannay Kettle comes bursting through the main doors of the hall in response to the man's words. She's carrying Finn Sharkey's dead body in her arms. Shannay strides up the hall carrying the young man's dead body, and she dumps it at the front of the hall just before Mike Milligan. Shannay then slaps Mike full on in the face. Lily and Liam O'Donovan then jump to their feet, and they round angrily on Shannay. Shannay then withdraws Lily's gun from her jacket pocket, and she aims it directly at Lily.

"PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" Mike commands Shannay.

Kettle ignores Milligan's command, and she continues to aim her gun at O'Donovan. Suddenly Tracy Beaker gets to her feet, and she too also rounds on Shannay. Tracy has realised that Lily is more scared right now than she's ever been before. Beaker jumps onto Kettle without a word, and Tracy knocks the gun out of Shannay's hand. Both Beaker and Kettle are lying on the floor together now, and Tracy is lying on top of Shannay. Kettle starts to pull roughly onto Beaker's hair, and then Shannay kicks Tracy brutally off her. Tracy's not only fighting right now in the name of Lily she's also fighting in the name of Finn. Matthew then jumps to his feet to help Tracy in her fight. Beaker punches Kettle full on in the face. Liam then jumps onto Shannay, and everyone begins to pile on top of Shannay. Little Jonah sat on top of everyone laying on the pile on, he's sat on top of Tracy. Suddenly the police come bursting into the hall.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Officer Fred the local head of police commands everyone involved in the pile on.

Suddenly the pile on breaks and everyone falls flat on the floor. Fred hasn't come alone; he's come with at least two other police inspector's.

"Shannay Kettle come here now!" The head of the police barks at the top of his voice.

Lily then looks at Shannay with disgust in her eyes.

"It's over!" She tells her in a snap.

Both Tracy and Liam then pull Lily into a hug. Shannay then heads over to Fred, and he places a pair of handcuffs roughly on her hands. Officer Fred then realises that both Liam and Lily O'Donovan are stood directly before him, and he recognises them both as the two young people who escaped from the police several months ago. Fred is holding Shannay roughly by the hand.

"Arrest that blonde haired girl and that dark haired young lad!" Fred commands his men.

The other two police officer's then round angrily on Liam and Lily, they grab them both, and they arrest them both.

"Leave them alone!" Tracy warns Officer Fred as she begins to round on him.

The head police officer then raises his hand to silence Beaker in response to her warning.

"Are you the lady who helped them escape from us?" Fred questions Tracy.

Beaker then neverously nods her head in response to the officer's question. Fred then firmly grabs Tracy, and he also places a pair of handcuffs on her hands.

"Wait wasn't there someone else a man who helped them escape?" One of the other officer's reminds Fred his boss.

Fred then remembers seeing another man standing directly before him on his CTV camera. The main officer (Fred) then rounds angrily on Matthew. The officer grabs Seed roughly by the arm, and he places a pair of handcuffs firmly on his wrists. Officer Fred then leads his two fellow officers' and his four prisoners' out of the town hall.

Ending

Mike Milligan stands with Cam Lawson frozen to the spot inside the hall. They both appear to be as shocked as the other. Cam then looks at Mike.

"I don't really want to go through with our wedding now, I still want to marry you but not today," she informs her.

Mike then raises his hands to silence Cam in response to her information.

"One thing for certain neither of us can retire yet," Milligan informs Lawson.

Mike then takes a look across the hall to where Poppy and Jonah are standing. Poppy has her little niece in her arms, Rosie is enjoying behind held by her aunty. Little Rosie doesn't seem to understand what's going on, all she knows is that she's lost both her mummy and daddy for now, but both Poppy and Jonah are looking horrified.

"I'm going to rescue your parents!" Mike promises the three kids.

Milligan's ready to fore fill the promise he's just made.

TO BE CONTINUED: END OF SERIES FOUR


End file.
